The Real Smash Bros.
by dar3255
Summary: Why does Ness have Paula's psychic powers instead of his own? And where did the fighting polygon team come from? Find out, in The Real Smash Bros.!!!
1. The Origin of the Master Hand

The Real Smash Bros ****

The Real Smash Bros.

By dar3255

Disclaimer (or as close as I can make) : No, I do not own Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, Ness, Yoshi, Kirby, Star Fox, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and/or any other characters in this entire friggin' story because if I did, I would be sailing on my yacht instead of writing this. They are the property of Hal Laboratory, Inc. and Nintendo, but PLEEEEEAAAAZEEE don't sue me! I'm not worth anything anyway.

[Author's Note: Before you read there are a couple of things I want to say… I mean write. Firstly, while this is not a comedy, I may include a couple jokes. Jokes make the story a heck of a lot better, but I will keep the story serious as possible. Next, _italics_ mean thinking, and brackets are for Author's Notes and I will usually have one before every chapter. Finally, there will be many chapters so if I don't say it's over then it's not over. This is my first fic and I do intend to finish this story, so if it is not done don't forget to check back on it later. Please review since it shows me what I need to improve upon. I take the good reviews with the bad, so please post honestly. The first chapter is just the explanation on how the characters even could meet each other.]

****

Chapter 1: The Origin of the Master Hand

Not too long ago, there was powerful magician giant whose name is unknown. He lived on a quiet planet in a different dimension than ours. After studying his magic book and trying many experiments, the magician theorized the existence of other dimensions. He found out that there were billions upon billions of different dimensions, almost an infinite amount. They contained all the different things that anyone could ever imagine, any world that you could ever dream of.

In order to finally prove his theory, the magician decided to try and travel through into another dimension using the power of his magic. It became his life long goal. After 50 years, he created a spell using black magic that enabled one object to create a rip in the dimensional barrier. He cast the spell on a white glove that he wore on his right hand. However, the spell had an unknown side effect, in which it brought to life the object upon which it was cast.

The glove became alive and did not realize where it was. It got scared and jumped off the magician's hand. Terrified, it created a hole in the dimensional barrier and vanished into it. The magician tried to follow, but the hole closed on him and crushed him to death. The glove reopened the void and saw what had happened to the magician. It knew what he had done was wrong, so took the magic book off of the desk and used it to hide the remains of the magician. However, giants in that world found the remains and attacked it. The glove became angry with them, and using the magic book, it defeated the rest of the giants. But the glove didn't stop there. It became evil, out of the hatred for the giants and the black magic which created it. It enslaved them, and forced them to work for it. It told them to call it master, and since it looked like a hand they named it the Master Hand.

The Master Hand, however, became bored easily. It began to travel to other worlds and observe other beings. It particularly enjoyed the worlds with so called "heroes" in them. _I am superior to all of these pathetic morons_, it thought to itself. _I could easily kill the "heroes" of other worlds._ But the Master Hand was not reassured. It got the idea to bring to life statues of the heroes and fight them. It ordered the giants to make the statues. But the giants were unable to detail or paint the rock accurately, since the statues were so small compared to them. They could only make polygonal like shapes and paint them one color. _Insolent fools!_ thought the Master Hand. _I guess if you want something done right you'll have to do it yourself. _Even though he was able to detail it and used metal instead of rock, he still couldn't color the statue accurately. _The colors do not matter, as along as they fight like the heroes._ Then the Master Hand brought all the statues to life, and fought them in a huge tournament. It defeated them easily, and felt better for a little while.

But again the Master Hand became uneasy. _While the heroes are physically similar to the statues, they are mentally distinct. The true heroes maybe have fighting skills I might not be able to recreate._ Finally he came to a conclusion. _The only way I can see if I am stronger than this heroes is to actually fight them…_


	2. Mushroom Land Madness

The Real Smash Bros

[Author's Note: I decided to go in order of how they appear in the character select screen. That's puts Mario and Luigi first. And with out further a due…]

****

Chapter 2: Mushroom Land Madness

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

Mario's alarm clock went off. "Ooooohhh! My a-head!" said Mario, as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He then went into the bathroom and took his a nice long, hot shower. _Waking up first does have its advantages_ he thought to himself as he finished up. _There isn't much hot water left for Luigi._ After drying off and getting dressed, he slowly got up and climbed up the bunk-bed ladder to his brother's bed. "Luigi! Wake up, Luigi! Hurry up, or we're gonna be late for work again!"

"Give me five more a-minutes, Mario." said Luigi, not moving an inch. "Just to get myself more awake."

"Oh no! Not this time, Luigi! Last time I let you sleep, you didn't a-budge for an entire hour before I could-a drag you out of bed!" said Mario. He climbed down the ladder and yelled, "Get up, NOW!"

"Ok, ok!" said Luigi. "I'll get up." Slowly but surely Luigi got up and climbed down. He quietly lumbered into the bathroom and started his shower. "AAAAAaaahhh!! MARIO!!!!"

Mario snickered as he heard Luigi scream. _Guess I was right!_ Luigi then stormed to the breakfast table and said, "Mario, how many times do I have to-a say this! LEAVE ME SOME HOT WATER!!!"

"I'm a-sorry, Luigi." said Mario, trying to contain his laughter. "But since I got-a up first, I get most of the hot water!"

Luigi was not appeased. "You mean you TAKE all of the hot water! If you a-didn't shower for twenty minutes I'd still get some!"

They continued to argue for a couple minutes until Mario looked down at his watch. "Momma Mia! Hurry up and finish your-a cereal, Luigi! We're gonna be late!!"

********************************************************

"Sorry we're a-late, Princess!" huffed Mario as he finished sprinting.

"Mario, this is the 5th time this month! You guys need to wake up earlier!" scolded Peach. "But I can't stay angry at you, my little gummi bear!" 

__

Oh brother! Here we go again! thought Luigi as he stood there, half asleep.

After a couple of minutes of lovie dovie talk, Peach gave them their first job. "We have a problem with the shower drain upstairs. You guys should take a look at that first."

"Okie dokie, Princess!" said Mario. "Come on, Luigi. Let's a-go!"

********************************************************

"Now let's a-see here." said Mario, looking at the busted drain. "It seem to be clogged with rust!" 

"Let a-me see!" said Luigi anxiously.

However, Mario shook his head. "This is a tough one, Luigi! You better leave this-a to the professional!"

"What makes you think-a you can do it but I can't!?!" yelled Luigi forcefully. "I'm as good as you are Mario, if not better!"

"Ha! You wish!" mocked Mario. "When was the last-a time you beat Bowser?"

Luigi thought for a couple of seconds. "Er… um… Well, that's only because you always go on all the adventures alone!" Luigi turn his back to Mario. "Let's a-see. There was the time Smithy attacked. You told me it was too dangerous and left me out of the entire adventure! Then there was the time Bowser captured the Princess's castle. You told me you were going there for cake!" Luigi turned around again. "And then there was the time when…"

Suddenly, Luigi noticed he was alone. "Mario? MAR-IO?!?" _Guess he couldn't stand me being right!_ thought Luigi. He then decided to take a look at the rusted drain and bent over into the bathtub. He came face to face with a large black hole. Suddenly, five huge fingers came out of the hole and grabbed Luigi. "Momma Miiiiiiiaaaaaaaa!!" was all he managed to scream before they pulled him into the abyss. The black hole then closed up moments before Peach came into the bathroom. "Luigi?!? Mario?!?" _Guess I'm hearing things._ she thought, puzzled. _I could have sworn I heard something up here._ She left the room in order to find where the two plumbers had gone.


	3. DK and the Master Hand

(Author's Note: I consider the Mushroom Kingdom, DK Island, and Yoshi Island in the same world due to the fact that they meet so often

[Author's Note: I consider the Mushroom Kingdom, DK Island, and Yoshi Island in the same world due to the fact that they meet so often. I based this chapter half on the DK games and half on the DK cartoon. Also, all monkey chatter has been translated into English for your reading pleasure. And now…]

****

Chapter 3: DK and the Master Hand

K. Rool was furious. "YOU FAILED TO CAPTURE THE CRYSTAL COCONUT AGAIN!!!!"

"Y-y-yes sir." stammered Klump as he coward before his master. "B-b-but it w-wasn't my fault! Donkey Kong and Diddy…"

"SILENCE, YOU FOOL!!!" boomed K. Rool as he gritted his teeth. "Of course Donkey Kong and Diddy are going to try to stop you! Otherwise, we could just take the crystal coconut, you moron. Once again your incompetence has ruined my brilliant plan!" K. Rool sighed very deeply. "However, in expectance of your defeat, I have come up with a new scheme. KRUSHA!!!"

Out of one of the corridors steped a large blue alligator with bulging biceps. "Yah, boss!" Krusha answers in a thick, almost swedish accent. "Vat do ya need?"

"You and Klump will need to sneak into the Ape's compound at night! While there, you will be required to take something very valuable from them." said K. Rool.

"B-but boss, you know that the Kong's won't leave the crystal coconut out at night! They hide it somewhere in that huge hut of theirs. It w-would take days to find!" said Klump, trying not as to offend K. Rool.

"I know that, you worthless idiot! But I didn't say we're going to steal the crystal coconut…" snapped K. Rool.

Klump and Krusha looked at each other inquisitively.

********************************************************

The next morning Donkey Kong woke up and stretched. He yawned sleepily, "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh." Just then Dixie Kong rushed into his room.

"Hey, Dixie, you have a good night's sleep?" asked DK as he sat up on the bed.

"Oh Donkey! I woke up this morning and Candy was gone!! All I found was this note on her bed!" sobbed Dixie, obviously very distraught.

Shocked, DK grabbed the note from Dixie's hand. He read it quickly as Dixie cried softly. _Dear Banana Breath, if you ever want to see your girlfriend alive again, bring the crystal coconut to the old Kremling Factory near the lake. Come alone, if you know what is good for you… and your sweetheart. Your Nemesis, K. Rool._

DK crumbled the letter in the palm of his hand. "That dirty, no good, son of a lizard!" He walked over to the bed of his sidekick. "Diddy! Diddy, wake up!" yelled DK as he shook his companion. "DIDDY!"

"Wh-what!?!" said Diddy as he came to. "K. Rool has taken Candy! I need your help!" told DK.

Immediately, Diddy jumped out of bed. "Let's get going then!" he said and they left the room.

********************************************************

"Cranky! We need the crystal coconut!" said DK as he walked into the hut.

"What for?!?" asked Cranky suspisiously.

"K. Rool has monkeynapped Candy and is gonna hurt her unless we give 'em it!" said DK quickly.

"OH NO! You're not giving them this coconut!" said Cranky, clutching the coconut to his chest.

"Relax, Cranky! I'm just gonna use it as bait!" replied DK.

But Cranky still protested. "No! This coconut is extremely magical! You can't just use it as bait! Why if K. Rool got his hands on it…"

DK quickly grabbed the coconut and pulled it away from Cranky. He barely wrenched it out of Cranky hands. "Sorry Cranky, but I really need it. Don't worry, I'll get it back in one piece." said DK as he and Diddy ran off toward the lake.

********************************************************

As he and Diddy made there way down to the lake, DK thought about K. Rool. _I've had it with him. First he takes my banana stash. Then my best friend and the crystal coconut. And now, he's got Candy! I can't take it anymore! It's time to put and end to his tyranny once and for all! He gone too far this t…_ "Donkey! Be careful with that!" cried Diddy.

DK looked down to see himself crushing the crystal coconut with his hands. "Sorry! I got a bit worked up over the current situation!"

Diddy decided to try and get DK's mind off of Candy. "What's the plan?" he asked.

"Well, while I go in with the coconut, you sneak around the back. Then when I say 'He're the crystal coconut,' you jump in and save Cand… What in a chimp's name is that!!!" yelled DK as he came to a screeching halt.

Diddy looked over. What he saw looked impossible. There was a hole of some hanging in mid air in the middle of the path in front of them. "I-I don't know. It looks like some kind of hole in the universe."

Suddenly an outline appeared in the hole. "I think s-something is c-c-coming thr-rough." said Diddy, obviously shaken.

"I hope it's friendly!" said DK, taking a defensive decision.

The outline became a figure. The figure stepped out of the hole. It was a giant glove.

"Wh-Who are you?" asked Diddy.

The glove spoke in a loud and bold voice. "I am the Master Hand. I come looking for the one called Donkey Kong."

Diddy and DK looked at each other. After a couple of seconds, DK swallowed hard spoke up. "I am Donkey Kong. How do you know my name?"

"That is not important now. Please come with me." said the Master Hand, with little to no emotion in his voice.

"Why?" asked DK. _He doesn't exactly sound friendly. _thought DK to himself. _What if he works for K. Rool?_

"I repeat, that is unimportant now. NOW, COME WITH ME!" said the Master Hand forcefully.

"What if I don't want to!?!?!" said DK, getting angry.

"THAT WAS NOT A REQUEST!!!!" bellowed the Master Hand. He grabbed DK with his thumb and pinky. DK tried to resist but the Master Hand was too strong. All he managed to do was throw Diddy the crystal coconut.

"Diddy, take this to the factory and save Candy!" yelled DK. "I'll get back somehow and help you out later.

The Master Hand brought him to the black hole. "DONKEY!!!" screamed Diddy as he ran after him. The Master Hand stepped into the black still holding DK. After a second or two it started to close behind them. "NNOOO!!" yelled Diddy, as he tried to run through, but he fell before he reached it. He stretched toward the opening with his hand to see if he could grab it but it closed up. DK and the Master Hand were gone. He was completely alone.


	4. Link's Search

[Author's Note: Despite the fact that Super Smash Bros

[Author's Note: Despite the fact that Super Smash Bros. took place before a lot of the newer games, I have made it so that it is present time. Therefore this story takes place after Majora's Mask.]

****

Chapter 4: Link's Search

Link had been riding for at least 2 1/2 days straight. He carried nothing but his equipment and oats for Epona. Bleary eyed, Link saw something in the distance. _A town. Maybe I should stop there and let Epona rest…_thought Link as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a half asleep state. He suddenly snapped back to attention. _And maybe I should take a nap, too. I can't find her if I fall asleep before I see her._

[Author's Note: Yes, Link DOES sleep!]

Link urged Epona to pull over when they reached the town. The horse seemed grateful. He slowly dismounted and gave Epona some oats. Then he tied it to the front of the inn/bar and went inside.

The place was deserted. "Hello!" Link called out. Suddenly, the bartender stood up from the back of the bar. "Can I halp yous?" he said in a foreign accent.

"I would like a room to stay in and a stable for my horse. Also, can I get a milk here real quick?" said Link, as he sat down at the bar.

"Sure." said the bartender. He poured a glass of milk and gave it to Link. Link drank it very quickly and pulled out his wallet.

"Yous not from around heres are yous?" said the bartender.

"How could you tell?" said Link joking. "My clothes?"

"Your muney." said the bartender. "Yous must be from Hyrule."

Link laughed sleeply. "How much do I owe you?" he said.

"Well, is abut 30 rupees for the room, an 20 fur the stable, an 3 fur the milk. That comes to 53 rupees." said the bartender.

"Here you go." said Link. He put the money on the table and the bartender gave him a key.

"Room 4, third oned on the left" said the bartender.

Link went back outside and untied Epona. He then led the horse to the stable around the back of the barn. When he was done, he walked slowly to his room.

********************************************************

While Link walked to his room, he thought about the past few days. _Looks like I made up some of the time I lost from that stop I had to help the Skullkid. At this pace, I'll be back on scheldule in a week or so. _He thought more about the Skullkid. _I glad could help even if it delayed me a couple days. It's never a bad time to make new friends. Or remember the older ones…_He opened the door to the room. _Don't worry, I'll find you soon, N…_

Suddenly he lost his balance. He looked down to see that his front foot didn't step into the room , but instead into a big black hole and through the floor. He fell forward into the hole and landed face up on a hard surface. He managed to make out something big and white above him before he passed out due to his forceful landing and sleep deprivation.


	5. When Space Pirates Attack...

[Author's Note: Of all the characters of Super Smash Brothers, the only one which I have not played a game of is Samus

[Author's Note: Of all the characters of Super Smash Brothers, the only one which I have not played a game of is Samus. Though I had heard great things about them, I've never played a single Metroid game in my life. Consequently, I was forced to surf the internet for information on this chapter. Please email me if any of this chapter is inaccurate to the Metroid plot line.]

****

Chapter 5: When Space Pirates Attack…

Samus Aran took a sip of a pina colata and laid back on her chair. She was fully enjoying her vacation on the beaches of Argos Beta.

__

It's so relaxing here. I wish I could just stay here forever. thought Samus. She thought about it for a while and then changed her mind. _Actually, I'd probably get bored in a month. But for right now, I've had enough excitement for quite a while. And besides, the Galactic Federation rarely ever gives me a break._ She took another sip of her pina colata, and the glass became completely empty. She quickly looked at the glass and said, "Computer, another pina colata."

The computer immediately materialized another drink and handed it to her with a robotic arm. It also took the empty glass from her and dematerialized it. _I wonder what I have planned today?_ thought Samus as she began to work on the new pina colata. "Computer, what is on today's schedule?"

The computer responded apathetically. "8:30-10:30, Sunbathing; 10:30-12:00, Tropical Lunch; 12:00-13:00, Deep Muscle Tissue Simulation and Massage; 13:00-15:30, Swimming and Hover Sking; 15:30-16:30, Volleyball; 16:30-18:00, Dinner and Entertainment; 18:00-19:00, Free Time; 19:00-20:21, Sleeping Time."

__

That another problem with this place. thought Samus. _ 20.3 hour days make everything so much shorter. But nothing perfect._ She began to think about more the deep tissue massage more. _Bet that feels great. Maybe I should shorten lunch a bi…_

The computer interrupted her thought. "Incoming transmission for you."

Samus slowly sat up and asked, "Who's it from?"

The computer answered, "It is a priority message from the Galactic Federation."

Samus slumped back into her chair. _NNOOOOOO!!!_ she thought to herself. "I'll take it in my room." she told the computer as she got out of her chair and walked up to the hotel.

********************************************************

Samus was completely dressed in her battle armor when she pushed the button on the com screen. No one knew that the famous bounty hunter was a woman. If the federation found out, they wouldn't react well. The suit always disguised her voice and she always wore it around them.

A general appeared on the screen. "Samus Aran, I presume."

"Yes." answered Samus. "What is the meaning of this? I am taking some time off and do not wish to be interrupted."

"Yes, well this is a very important message. We received a distress call from one of our outposts at the edge of known space. They are under attack from a small group of space pirates." said the general.

"Well, get someone else to deal with it." said Samus coldly. "I'm busy."

"Believe me." said the general. "If we could, we would. But you're the only one close enough to get there in time. However, we are willing to make it worth your while."

Samus perked up a bit when she heard this. "I'm listening."

"The federation is willing to pay you 400,000 credits and pay for an extra 2 weeks vacation." replied the general.

"Make it 3 weeks and you've got yourself a deal." said Samus.

The general sighed. "I'm afraid we have no choice. We accept your terms. I'll send you the coordinates when you get to your ship." The screen turned black.

Samus took off the helmet and said, "Computer, cancel the rest of the activities for today." She quickly packed up and left.

********************************************************

Samus got to thinking as she reached the coordinates. _The federation must really want to protect this station. They paid double the normal amount a usual job costs. It's almost as if they would have done anything to get me to come h…_ Suddenly she realized what was going on. _IT'S A TRAP!!!_

All of a sudden, her sensors started going berserk. Over 20 enemy vessels surrounded her and locked their weapons onto her ship. Then she was hailed by the biggest one.

The same man who posed as the general flicked on the screen, except this time he was dressed in a space pirate uniform. "I suggest you surrender, Samus. All of this ships are fully armed and will not hesitate to destroy you."

"All these ships, just to catch me?" said Samus. "Wow. I'm flattered."

"Don't be. This is just a fraction of the people who want to see you dead." said the man angrily. "Now surrender immediately or we'll open fire!"

"Ok, ok. Where to do want me to dock?" said Samus.

"On the port side of my vessel." said the man. "Then walk to my ship WITHOUT the suit on. We know what type of weapons you have in it."

"Fine." said Samus and she pulled up to the ship. "Prepare to dock."

She ended the transmission and drew close to the ship. But instead of stopping, she hit the accelerator and pulled behind the ship. Many shots fired at her, most however, hit the lead ship instead of hers. Only 1 grazed her ship.

She then took off as fast as she could. Because of her surprising tactic, she got a couple seconds in front of them, but they still were gaining.

They opened fire on her as soon as they got a steady chase. _Good thing I got those new maneuvering thrusters!_ thought Samus as she weaved and bobbed to avoid their shots.

********************************************************

After a couple minutes into the chase however, Samus was not so optimistic. She had been hit many times, and did not know how much longer her ship could survive. Suddenly, the entire ship shook furiously as the lead enemy got a direct hit on the main engines.

"Warning. Engine overload. Explosion Imminent." sounded the computer.

"Great, just what I wanted to hear!" said Samus sarcastically. The ship began to spin out of control.

"Explosion in 30 seconds." said the computer calmly.

Samus desperately tried to regain control of the ship, but to no avail.

"Explosion in 20 seconds." said the computer.

__

Great, now I'll never get that massage! thought Samus, trying to ease her nerves by joking.

"Explosion in 10 seconds." warned the computer. Suddenly, a large hole formed in the middle of the cockpit.

"What the-" said Samus.

"Explosion in 5 seconds." said the computer.

__

Now is not the time to be picky, girl. thought Samus. She jumped though and the hole closed behind her.

Her ship, still spinning out of control, gave a bright flash before it exploded into a million shards of scrap metal. 


	6. Shattered Dreams of a Falcon

[Author's Note: I had to go online again for this chapter due to the fact that F-Zero and F-Zero X never really came with a story

[Author's Note: I had to go online again for this chapter due to the fact that F-Zero and F-Zero X never really came with a story. That's all I wanted to say, so strap into your seats, kiddies, and get ready for…]

****

Chapter 6: Shattered Dreams of a Falcon

"This one is already practically over!" the announcer shouted. "It's the only end of the 2nd lap, but Fire Stingray has a commanding lead over the Red Gazelle of a couple hundred yards! In a close third is the Blue Falcon, with White Cat hot on his heels."

__

It's now or never! thought Captain Falcon as he cleared the 3rd jump.

"Wait a second, folks! It looks like the Blue Falcon is using a boost and has taken 2nd place!" declared the announcer. "It's really gaining speed quickly! Capt. Falcon skipped the pit area and looks like he's going for the win!"

A voice came over Capt. Falcon's headset. "Trying to catch up are we?" said Samurai Goroh with a sneer. "Don't bother. I got this one in the bag!"

"I wouldn't bet on that if I were you." said Capt. Falcon. "You just missed that boost arrow on the right side there."

The announcer continued to build the excitement. "Amazing!!! The Blue Falcon is hitting every arrow and is going almost double the speed it normally goes! It's caught up with Fire Stingray now!"

"Don't think I'll give up that easily!" yelled Goroh.

"Oh, it looks like Fire Stingray has used his last boost and matched the Blue Falcon's speed! They're coming around the final bent neck and neck!" screamed the announcer. He was red from yelling so long without taking another breath.

Capt. Falcon veered his vehicle right into the Fire Stingray. He was gradually forcing in closer and closer the side rail. "Come on, Goroh! Show me your moves!!" taunted Capt. Falcon.

Suddenly, Capt. Falcon noticed a small robotic arm come off of Fire Stingray and open up the wire panel on the side of the Blue Falcon. "What do you think you're doing!?!" screamed Capt. Falcon.

"Taking you out of the race… PERMANENTLY!!!" hollered Goroh. The robotic arm grabbed some of the wires and ripped them out of the side of the Blue Falcon. Goroh then gave the Blue Falcon a slight nudge. It flew across the road toward the far guard rail.

"Oh no! The Blue Falcon seems to have lost control and is heading for the guard rail at an incredible speed!" said the announcer in a worried tone.

Capt. Falcon knew what he had to do. Using expert timing and lighting fast reflects, he dove through the Blue Falcon's side window and over the side rail of the track. One second earlier and he wouldn't have been close enough to make it over the side and would have hit the ground at over 1000 m.p.h. One second later and he would have been inside the Blue Falcon when it hit the side rail and exploded.

Luckily, it was standard equipment for a F-Zero pilot to wear a parachute at all time. Once he had fallen a couple hundred feet, Capt. Falcon tugged on the rip cord and floated safely to the ground.

"The Blue Falcon exploded, but it looks like Capt. Falcon has made it out safely, because I saw his parachute open up. I wonder what happened?" said the announcer. "In all my years, I have never seen the Blue Falcon crash!"

Very shaken and full of rage, Capt. Falcon made his way to the finish line.

********************************************************

"I'm telling you, Samurai Goroh cheated!" yelled Capt. Falcon.

"And like I said, that's impossible!" yelled Super Arrow back at Capt. Falcon. "You of all people should know the strict and lengthy inspection all of the vehicles go through! Its virtually impossible to smuggle on board anything that doesn't belong there."

"Virtually!" said Capt. Falcon. "But not completely!"

Super Arrow let out a deep sigh. "Look, what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to disqualify him, that what!" screamed Capt. Falcon.

"I'm sorry." said Super Arrow. "Everyone knows you two are long time rivals. So unless you have proof that he really did what you say he did, people are just going to assume you are lying in order to keep him from winning. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go congratulate Goroh on his victory."

Super Arrow left Capt. Falcon's locker room. Capt. Falcon ran to the door and yelled down the hallway. "Come on, Arrow! You believe me don't you?"

He did not get a response. Either Super Arrow didn't heard him, or chose to ignore him. Capt. Falcon went back into locker room and sat down on a bench. With his head on his hand, he started to think.

__

That guy's always been suspicious of me just because I'm a bounty hunter. thought Capt. Falcon._ Then again so it Goroh. He could be one of those guys who doesn't believe something unless he has hard evidence._

Capt. Falcon became very angry at Samurai Goroh all of a sudden. _That moron cost me my car, my win, and my reputation! By the time I get enough cash to buy a new one, I'll be too old to drive it!_ Capt. Falcon got up and began hitting the wall as hard as he could. _Because…of him…now…my entire career…is…finished!!!_

Capt. Falcon was almost at the point of tears. He also was at the point of burning the paint off the wall. He had special gloves and boots that created so much friction that they sometimes actually lit on fire. It was a useful ability to have sometimes.

Capt. Falcon turned around and almost jumped so high he hit the ceiling. In the middle of his dressing room was a large, floating hole.

"What the heck is that?" he said loudly, as he rubbed the water from his eyes.

Suddenly, a outline appeared in the middle of the hole. Capt. Falcon knew at once that something was coming through, but he was glued to the floor in curiosity.

A couple seconds later, a huge white glove walked out.

Capt. Falcon was stunned. "Who are you? Correction, what are you?"

Though the glove did not seem to have a mouth, it began to speak to him. "I am the Master Hand. I seek your cooperation. I need you to come with me."

"To where?" asked Capt. Falcon.

"Through this dimensional rift." said the Master Hand.

"And where do that lead to?" asked Capt. Falcon again.

The Master Hand became a bit annoyed. "That will be answered as soon as you come with me. I do not want to repeat myself."

Normally, Capt. Falcon would have been offend by that last part but curiosity got the better of him this time. "Sure." said Capt. Falcon. "What's the worst that could happen."

"Excellent!" said the Master Hand happily.

Capt. Falcon went up to the hole and stepped inside. It looked like a train tunnel except in was completely round. All he could see on the other side was a bright light.

As, he got closer and finally stepped out of the hole, he saw the things on the other side. It looked like a small stadium, but instead of bleachers there were cages. As Capt. Falcon walked closer, he noticed there were people in some of the cages. Some standing, some lying down, some not even human!

One of the people, in a red and blue suit, shouted over to him. "Look out-a, it's a trap!"

__

What? thought Capt. Falcon. _What does he…_

Suddenly, he was hit very hard in the back of the head. The ground started rushing toward him, and then everything became black.


	7. Ness's Birthday Party

[Author's Note: Of all the games I have ever played, (and I used to rent a different game each week

[Author's Note: Of all the games I have ever played, (and I used to rent a different game each week!) Earthbound has been the best, hands down. The graphics are crap, the sound is choppy, the battle animation is nearly non existent, and yet it still crushes any N64 game I have ever seen. The story is mysterious, funny, exciting, weird, intricate, and much, much, more! It isn't a pushover, but not really frustrating either. It's also sufficiently long, a quality that is seriously lacking in a lot of newer games. I beat Starfox 64, the hard way, in less than 1 day! Kirby 64 lasted 2 days, including the collecting of the shards. Earthbound, however, took me about two weeks, which is pretty good compared to most games. It can be only described in one word, incredible. If I had to pick a second, however, it would be The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, followed closely by Kirby Superstar in third, with Ogre Battle 64 and Mega Man 2 tied for fourth. This part takes place two weeks after the chosen four have beaten Giygas. Also, when I use _"italics in quotes like this"_ it means that Paula is speaking to someone telepathically, or vice versa. But enough chit chat, it's time for…]

****

Chapter 7: Ness's Birthday Party

Paula stood at the corner of the Polestar Pre-school holding a small wrapping object. Suddenly, a white blur appeared down the street. It slowed down as it approached her house.

"Hey, Poo." said Paula.

"Greeting, Paula." said Poo as he slowed down to a stop in front of her. He was holding a long package wrapped in green leaves in his hand.

"What is that?" said Paula pointing toward it.

"It's a bat, made from the sturdiest tree in all of Dalaam. My sensei enchanted it with good luck, too!" said Poo as he held it up. "I hope he likes it."

"Wow. I'm sure he will." said Paula.

"And yours?" asked Poo.

Paula held out her hand with the gift in it. "Well, this first thing is this yo-yo. The second part, though, is kind of a surprise."

"Oh. I understand." said Poo. "However, we need to leave now if were going to pick Jeff up and get there on time."

"Okay." said Paula.

"You sure you can keep up? If your too slow, you won't be close enough for the warp to work." said Poo.

"Hey, I kept up when I was behind Ness! What makes you think this will be any different?" said Paula defensively.

"I was merely making sure." said Poo. "Here we go."

Poo then started to walk. Paula got behind him and matched his speed. They began to jog and finally run, going faster and faster until they were blurs. And then, they disappeared altogether.

********************************************************

They slowed down as soon as they got to Winters. Jeff was waiting outside his boarding school with a large and bulky present. It was almost as big as he was.

"A… little help… here!" said Jeff struggling under the weight of his gift.

Poo gave Paula the bat. "Hold this." He then went over to Jeff's present immediately grabbed the other side.

"Ah, that's better." Jeff said with relief.

"Geez, what do you have in there?" asked Paula as she watched the two struggle to put it in a comfortable position.

"It's an automatic pitching machine." said Jeff. "I know how much Ness loves baseball, and I found an old washing machine at the dump, so I fixed it up with a couple spare parts I had lying around, and Voila!"

"Ingenious." said Poo. "Only problem is that I can't teleport carrying it."

"Don't worry, I thought of that." said Jeff triumphantly. "We'll just take the Skyrunner. I put it behind some bushes over there so it wouldn't be stolen."

Paula went to the spot he nodded his head toward. Sure enough, the Skyrunner was sitting there.

"Okay you guys, bring it over here." Paula said.

The guys brought the machine to the Skyrunner and put it in the back. Then the three of them got in.

"Okay." said Jeff. "Hold on tight!"

He punched a couple buttons on the control panel and the Skyrunner took off and headed toward Onett.

********************************************************

"A little more to the right." said Paula. "There! That's perfect!"

The Skyrunner slowly descended from the air and settled down in a nice open spot next to Ness's house.

"Wow, Jeff. I think that's the first time you didn't crash the Skyrunner when you landed." said Poo. Paula laughed.

"Ha ha. Very funny." said Jeff.

Paula went up to the door as Jeff and Poo grabbed the machine and hauled it out of the Skyrunner. She rang the bell. The door opened and on the other side was Ness.

"Paula!" said Ness.

"Ness!" yelled Paula.

They gave each other a big huge. Ness looked behind her and saw Poo and Jeff.

"Let me guess, that's Jeff's present." said Ness with a smirk.

"How did you know?" replied Jeff.

"Cause you're the only one who would make something that big." said Ness. He helped them in with the gift. They had trouble getting it through the door.

When they got inside, Paula, Jeff, and Poo greeted Ness's mom in unison. "Hello."

"Hi, kids!" she said. "I'm glad you could make it for such a special event in Ness's life."

"Mom, it's my eleventh birthday! That not a special event." said Ness.

"Every Birthday is a special event in your life, sweetie!" said Ness's mom.

"Moommm! Don't call me sweetie!" bawled Ness.

"I'm sorry, sweetie!" said Ness's mom.

"MOOOMMM!!!"

Jeff couldn't contain himself and let out a snicker.

Paula looked around for a second. "Hey, Ness, where's your sister?"

"Oh she's working today." said Ness.

"So is this everyone?" asked Paula.

"No, my dad should be here soon, too." said Ness. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Your father always did have perfect timing!" said Ness's mom.

Ness opened up the door and his father stepped through.

"Ness, it's great to see you." said Ness's dad.

"Dad!!" cried Ness. He gave his father a big hug.

"Sorry I've been away so long." he said. "These business trips keep getting longer and longer."

"I'm just glad you made it." said Ness. "I want you to meet my friends. This is Jeff."

"Aren't you the son of the famous inventor, Dr. Andonuts?" asked Ness's dad.

"Yeah, I guess." said Jeff quietly.

"I can see the resemblance." said Ness's dad. "And this must be Poo. You're a prince, right?"

"Yes, that is correct. I am the son of the king of Dalaam." replied Poo.

"Wow. I am impressed." said Ness's dad.

"And over here is Paula." said Ness.

"Ooohh, so THIS is Paula." said Ness's Dad. He gave Ness an overt wink.

"DAAAADDD!!!" yelled Ness.

Paula turned red with embarrassment. Jeff almost fell over in laughter. Poo smiled.

"Okay, everyone." said Ness's mom. "It's time for cake."

********************************************************

When everyone had their fill of cake, Ness began opening presents. He started with his dad's.

"Oh cooooll! It's an autographed baseball mitt!!!" said Ness in awe. "Thanks, Dad!" He began to open Poo's gift next, but he was interrupted.

"Wait a second!" said Ness's mom. "I have a little surprise, for everyone!"

All of a sudden, the photographer spun down from the ceiling and landed on the dining table. "Pictures taken instantaneously! I'm a photographic genius if I do say so myself!"

"OH NO! NOT HIM AGAIN!!" yelled Ness. "LAST TIME I SAW HIM, HE TAILED ME ON MY ENTIRE ADVENTURE!"

"Okay, everyone in the picture!" said the photographer. "Say Fuzzy Pickles!"

"FU-ZZY PICK-LES!" said everyone. Ness gave his signature peace sign.

Snap!

"Wow, that picture was great! It will always bring back the fondest of memories." said the photographer. He put away his camera and spun back up to the ceiling. Then he disappeared.

"I wonder how he does that?" asked Jeff.

"I don't care! I just want to keep opening presents!" said Ness.

Ness finished opening Poo's gift. "It's made with the finest wood in all of Dalaam." said Poo. "It is also enchanted with good luck by my sensei."

"Wow. That puts the Legendary Bat to shame!" said Ness. He stuck it in his belt and started to open Jeff's present.

"It's an automatic pitching machine!" said Jeff. "I'll help hone your baseball skills, even when there's no one else around!"

Ness gave Jeff a puzzled look. "Aaahh, interesting."

Finally, Ness got to Paula's gift. "Actually it's a two parter. This is just the first half." said Paula shyly.

"Swweeeet!! A new yo-yo!" said Ness. "And this one is top of the line! Thanks Paula!" He stuck it in his back pocket.

"Well, what's the last part?" asked Ness's mom.

"It's kinda weird." said Paula. "It's a psychic technique that I just learned." Paula turned to Ness. "Ness, you've been such a good friend that I've decide to share with you all of the happiness you've given me."

"Awww!" said Ness's mom. "Isn't that sweet."

"Wow." said Ness. "What do I need to do?" 

"Just sit down there and clear your mind. I will establish a psychic link." said Paula.

"Okay." said Ness. He closed his eyes and did actually what Paula said.

After a couple seconds, he heard a voice in his mind. _"Ready?" _said Paula telepathically.

"I think so." responded Ness.

__

"Okay. Here we go!" said Paula.

At first, it wasn't much, just a fleeting thought here and there. But every second that past, it grew. Ness relived scenes from their adventure, from Paula's view. He also felt everything that Paula did at those times. It was warm and fuzzy, like a thick blanket, but better. It completely surrounded him, and it smothered him in goodness. It felt like being wrapped up in joy, if such a thing was possible. It was the greatest thing that him ever experienced in his whole life. He wanted to laugh, and laugh and laugh, until he couldn't laugh anymore. He couldn't see, hear, feel or sense anything that was happening in the real world at that time.

Unfortunately, that was a big liability right now, because the Master Hand had already grabbed him and was pulling him into the rift, plus he couldn't hear his friend's and family's shouts of warning to him.

"NESS!!! YOU'VE GOT TO WAKE UP!!!" screamed Ness's mom, dad, and Jeff. "NESS!!! CAN YOU HEAR US!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!"

By now, Poo was regaining consciousness and getting up off the floor where the Master Hand had knocked him. Jeff did not bring his weapons and Paula was in the same state as Ness.

"NESS, WAKE UP!!! NNEEESSSSS!!!!!" yelled the trio as loud as they could. But it was too late. The portal was almost closed.

When it finished, Ness and Paula simultaneously screamed. Their psychic link was brutality severed.

********************************************************

Ness woke up an hour later. He saw his mother standing over him looking over him.

"Paula! Are you okay?" asked his mom.

Ness shook his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. But why are you calling me that?"

"Calling you what, dear?" asked his mom again.

Ness sat up and looked around. He was at Twoson Hospital. "Calling me Pau…" He then screamed so loud that it woke up every other person in the entire hospital.

The reason he screamed so loudly was because at that moment, he saw himself in the hospital mirror. Or, more accurately, he saw Paula in the hospital mirror. Finally, he realized the horrible truth…

__

I must have somehow switched bodies with Paula!


	8. Thunder in Paradise

[Author's Note: I have made this chapter a bit different then the others

[Author's Note: I have made this chapter a bit different then the others. Instead of doing the normal story, I'm going to do it by Yoshi's thoughts. Please remember that Yoshi doesn't use pronouns and definite articles, uses poor grammar, and always refers to himself and his tribe in the third person (like Bob Dole). His thoughts have been translated to English so that you can understand them as well (In fact, no matter who is thinking, it will ALWAYS be translated into English). Also, one more thing. I have corrected the mistake in Chapter 6 where DK yells out to Capt. Falcon. DK doesn't speak English and so therefore he can't talk. Mario does it instead.]

****

Chapter 8: Thunder in Paradise

__

For as long as Yoshi can remember, Yoshi tribe always happy. Super Happy Tree always gave Yoshis enough food to live on, house for Yoshis to live in, and shade from hot sun. Yoshis never had any real problem that Yoshis couldn't handle. Yoshis happy. Very, Very, happy.

__

One day, big storm came. Water fell hard. BOOOM!!! BOOOM!!! Noises loud. Many Yoshis scared. Yoshi was scared too. Yoshi hid under Super Happy Tree. Super Happy Tree protected Yoshi. Yoshi wasn't scared no more.

Suddenly, the noise came back. BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!!! Super Happy Tree shook. Then no more protection from water. Yoshi turned around, and Super Happy Tree was broken. Pieces everywhere. Pieces were black. Yoshi was even more scared. More noises. Yoshi ran, noises hurt Super Happy Tree, then noises can hurt Yoshi. Yoshi found little cave. Yoshi run in there. Yoshi was sad. How could Super Happy Tree be broken?

Noises stopped. Water left. Yoshi went out of cave. Yoshi went back to Super Happy Tree. Still broken. Other Yoshis came. Yoshis hungry.

Yoshis decide to put together Super Happy Tree again. Yoshis work day and night, but Super Happy Tree never same as before. No more food. Yoshis hungry.

Yoshis look for new Super Happy Tree. No other trees had food like Super Happy Tree. Little yoshis cried. All Yoshis sad.

Later, big white thing appeared. Came from black hole. Tricked Yoshi into going in hole. Hole cold. Then, put Yoshi in cage.

Now, Yoshi waits in cage. Yoshi is scared. Cage is cold. So very cold.

But Yoshi not only one. Some Yoshi know, like Mario and Luigi and DK, some Yoshi never see before. All very sad. But Yoshi is worse. Yoshi scared, cold, sad, and hungry.

Big white thing give food to everyone. Yoshi hungry. Yoshi eat food. Yoshi still hungry. Yoshi use tongue and eat boy's food. Boy no need food. Boy no move. Yoshi feel better. But Yoshi still cold. So cold insides hurt.

Yoshi so cold, Yoshi is sleeply. But Yoshi no sleep. Yoshi know he won't move again if Yoshi sleep. Yoshi's friends give Yoshi strength. Yoshi fights sleep.

But Yoshi cannot fight sleep forever. Yoshi need to leave and find new Super Happy Tree, or all Yoshis no move no more. No move forever.


	9. Kirby's Revenge

[Author's Note: Umm… I don't really have anything to say

[Author's Note: Umm… I don't really have anything to say. Wow! That's a first!]

****

Chapter 9: Kirby's Revenge

The Master Hand's plan was so far working perfectly. It was making great progress in its mission to collect the most powerful beings and contain them in its dimension.

However, he hesitated when he looked at the next one on his list. _In the dimension of the one called Kirby, evil not just a description, but is physically represented by a black substance called "Dark Matter" that is able to grow quickly and force beings to do its will. However, Kirby somehow managed to completely destroy all of the evil there and build a just society without greed, fear, or corruption to prevent it from returning. However, if I travel to this place, will I create "Dark Matter" because of the black magic used to create me? And if so, will it find a way to control ME??_

The one thing that the Master Hand could not accomplish with its magic is to control another being to go against its will. It could only threaten to hurt them if they didn't comply (like with the giants) or try to appeal to them by using its magic and convince them. The idea that the Dark Matter was able to accomplish what it could not scared it.

__

What if it does gains control of me?!? It could use me to conquer all of the dimensions!! thought the Master Hand worriedly. _Wait a second! Don't I have a spell that counteracts this…_ It flipped through its magic book and after a minute or so, it stopped on a page. _Perfect! This should protect me from the Dark Matter's control!_

It flipped the page in the book. _However, it looks like it might take a while to cast. I better start immediately…_

********************************************************

Kirby's past few months had been the happiest of his entire life. Ever since he defeated the Dark Matter once and for all, the Popstar, as well as all the other planets in Dreamland for that matter, has been a Utopia. No more fighting has occurred, no more stealing, hunger, or destruction. Even King Dedede apologized for all of his crimes and has graciously shared his wealth with all the inhabitants of Dreamland.

And as for Kirby, well, he's working hard as ever. He's has become the guardian of Dreamland, making sure that all is well and that the Dark Matter never returns. However, in his heart, Kirby believed that the Dark Matter could never return. This was because since the Dark Matter was gone, no one could even think of committing an act of evil. And if no evil was committed, the Dark Matter could not be revived. It was an unbreakable chain, unless some outside force interfered…

On this particular day, Kirby was dedicating a new park for a nearby town and having a picnic with his closest friends, Waddle Dee, Adeleine, and King Dedede. His appearance there attracted a large crowd, since he's famous through out Dreamland.

"I'd just like to thank all of you for coming here." said Kirby. "I know that everyone is very busy with everything in their lives. I know I am. But it is important that we come here and support the new park. It's a wonderful gift from the city and a symbol of what we've become. A place of goodness for everyone. A world that triumphed over evil. "

Kirby paused to allow people to think about his speech for a couple seconds and then continued. "That is why it brings me great pleasure to officially declare this plaza open to the general public." He cut a long red ribbon with a set of oversized, novelty scissors.

Cheers rang out all over the group and many ran into the new park. They started to find areas to sit, like under a tree or on a bench. Laughter could be heard from all over as kids began to run and play. Kirby watched quietly and smiled. _This was exactly how I dreamed it would. I hope this era of peace lasts forever._

"Come on, Kirb!!" yelled Waddle Dee down from a small hill. "You're holding up the picnic."

"Sorry, Waddle Dee. I'm just caught up in the magic of this place I guess." said Kirby. He ran up the hill to where the others had already set up the picnic cloth and the art canvas.

"Finally!" said King Dedede with a smile. "Now we can get this show on the road!"

"Some fruit coming right up!" said Adeleine. She pulled out her paintbrush and made a large apple. She made sure she drew it as plumb and juicy as she possibly could. When she was done, it felt out of the picture and on to the picnic cloth.

Kirby took a small cutter out and cut the apple into quarters. He then gave each of his friends one and kept the last for himself. Adeleine drew more fruit and asked Kirby a question as they ate. "So, Kirby, how was that convention last week in Rockysville?"

"Great!" said Kirby right before he inhaled a bunch of grapes. "They even taught me how to do that stone slam that they can do without me even copying one of their powers."

"Really?!?" asked Adeleine. "Can you do it?"

"Yeath, buth I'n a pit fluwer thin they er at ith." said Kirby as he stuffed a chicken leg in his mouth, bone and all.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Adeleine puzzled.

"He said, 'Yeth, buth I'n a pit fluwer thin they er at ith'." said King Dedede trying to imitate Kirby. Waddle Dee led a small laugh escape.

Kirby swallowed quickly and said, "Always the jokester, aren't we Dedede?"

"I'm glad you notice. I try." said King Dedede.

"Yeah well I meant to say, 'Yes, but I'm a bit slower than they are at it'." replied Kirby. "Still, I should be fairly useful in case I need to nail something into the ground."

All of a sudden, all of the laughter and talking around them stopped. Kirby looked around to find everyone facing upward. He followed their lead and looked skyward.

In the air, there was a large black hole floating face down. Although the hole itself was stationary, but something inside it was definitely moving.

Kirby had never seen such a thing. _What in the world…_

A figure emerged from the vortex. As it floated out of the hole a black cloud started to form around it. Kirby recognized it immediately. It was the Dark Matter.

"NNNNOOOOO!!!" yelled Kirby as he watched his lifework become worthless.

In a split second the Dark Matter descended upon a group of inhabitants and possessed them. They started to attack others, destroy benches, and burn trees. As they did this, the Dark Matter grew in size and strength.

Kirby and his friends watched in horror as the once peaceful park was thrown into chaos. Suddenly, the Dark Matter recognized who they were and swept toward them at an incredible speed. It enveloped everything in its path, like a flood of ink.

Kirby reacted quickly and took off into the air. King Dedede was also able inhale a breath of air and get off the ground just before the darkness poured over it. Kirby's other friends, however, could not escape the cloud of darkness. Waddle Dee managed a stifled scream as the evil overpowered him. It then began to rise in pursuit of the escapees.

The Master Hand, however, was having problems of its own. While the spell it had cast was making the Dark Matter ignore it, it was still feeling very weird and light-headed. "The gravity… it's too low!!!" it realized and said to itself. "I must… leave at once!"

The Master Hand reluctantly returned into the dimensional rift. It was disappointed that it did not get Kirby, but it returned to its world anyway.

Meanwhile, King Dedede and Kirby were flying for their lives. Kirby lowered his hand down for King Dedede to grab onto. However, the Dark Matter lunged upward and engulfed Dedede. It possessed him and made him swing at Kirby's hand in a desperate attempt to grab him.

"OUCH!" yelled Kirby as King Dedede scratched his arm. He instinctively pulled his hand away.

Kirby thought for a second about the Master Hand. _Moron!!! He revived the Dark Matter and unleashed it on a large crowd of innocent people, including my friends!!!! WHEN I CATCH HIM, HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!!! I SWEAR IT!!_

Kirby saw the black hole in front of him closing and launched himself into it at the last second. The rift closed before the Dark Matter could follow. It broke off its attack and concentrated on traveling across the vast landscape of the Popstar…

Meanwhile, Kirby was flying though a large circular tunnel. He began to notice a growing difficulty to stay in flight, so he landed quickly and kept running. But even that became tough at the end. As Kirby stepped out, he felt like there was a large weight pressing down on him. He could not move very well anymore.

The Master Hand, though, was very pleased when it noticed Kirby. _I guess Kirby IS going to battle in our little tournament._ It grabbed him and tossed him in a cage, and then sealed it with a spell. _The gravity change will make it harder for him to battle though, but I'm sure he'll adapt and become as good of a competitor as anyone else._


	10. Jungle Fever

[Author's Note: In this chapter, I have assumed that Fox went through the hard path during his battle with Andross

[Author's Note: In this chapter, I have assumed that Fox went through the hard path during his battle with Andross. With that in mind, here's…]

****

Chapter 10: Jungle Fever

Star Fox glanced over at his digital alarm clock. It still displayed 1:02. Then he looked back at the ceiling. _Why don't I ever fall asleep at night anymore? _thought Fox. _I'm tired, my mind is clear, I'm very still, but night after night, I can't seem to drift off. Why does this always happen to me?_

The answer was obvious of course. He knew it, but didn't want to admit it. He couldn't stop thinking about his father.

Ever since he defeated Andross a half a year ago, Fox has devoted his life to finding his dad. With his share of the money the team received, he was able to hire many private investigators to help him locate his missing father. The team also got all new Arwings, improvements for the Great Fox, and an arsenal of new weaponry, from cluster bombs to reflector watches. And just when things looked like they were at the best, Katt joined the team and made times even better.

Nevertheless, Fox still has yet to find any trace of his father what so ever. Falco and Slippy were skeptical when he told them that his father showed him the way out of Venom, and now they're ready to commit him to a mental hospital. Katt suggested to him that maybe he missed his father so much that he only thought he saw him. Only Peppy believed Fox when he claimed that his father helped him escape. But even he has begun to doubt…

Fox, however, never considered that he imagined it. _I know what I saw!! _thought Fox. _No amount of people telling me otherwise is going to change that!!!_

He continued to ponder this for a while, his eyes getting very heavy all of a sudden. He knew if he were in their shoes, he probably wouldn't believe it either. _If I could only show them what I saw, then they'd believe me. Yeah, then they'd help…_

Fox finally nodded off into a dreamless sleep.

********************************************************

"Fooooxxxx!!!" yelled Peppy.

Fox immediately snapped to attention in his chair. "Whaa.."

"You dozed off again!!" said Peppy, who was sitting right next to him. "You still have that bad night insomnia?"

Fox began to rub the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, and it's been killing my training sessions too." he replied wearily.

Just then Falco walked on to the dining room and sat down across from Fox. "Awww, poor baby. Does little Fox-ums need a nappy poo?"

"Can it, bird brain." said Fox. "Remember, I know where you sleep. And believe me, it would help the time pass a lot quicker if I was spending it giving you a new fashion make over with some of Katt's neon pink lipstick and eyeliner."

"Wow, and you're crabby too!" replied Falco with a smirk. "I guess better stay out of your way."

Peppy was getting a little fed up. "Will you two knock it off! And what's taken Slip so long with breakfast!"

Katt walked in quietly and sat down next to Falco. "Hi everybody! Hey Falco." She said and stared directly at him. Falco jumped a little. He got very nervous all of a sudden. Katt was always very forward with him and it scared him. He looked the other way and pretended not to notice. Katt, however, didn't stop staring. She loved torturing him like this.

"I hope I didn't miss breakfast." she continued.

"Nah." replied Peppy. "Slippy is still not finished."

After a couple of minutes of small talk, Slippy arrived holding a big tray of scrambled eggs, toast, butter, sausage, and orange juice.

"Geez Laweez, Slip, what was taken ya?" asked Falco.

"Sorry you guys." apologized Slippy. "I lost track of time."

"It's okay." said Fox. "Just try not to make it a habit."

They all began to dig into the meal as if they hadn't eaten in a week. After a couple more minutes and when everyone was finishing up, Katt turned to Falco again and said, "Falco, maybe after we're done eating you can give a personal lesson on the Arwing's G-Diffuser System while the others clean up. I'm still a little fuzzy on all the… functions… it has."

Falco immediately froze in mid swallow and then almost choked to death. In his mind he scrambled to find an excuse. "Um… er… but, uh, F-f-fox has more experience with the G-Diffuser than I do. Surely he could show you much better than I."

"I'm sure Katt would much prefer that you do it, though!" said Fox, with a happy vengeance for the cracks Falco make on him earlier.

"Oh, I would." said Katt in agreement.

Falco was sweating bullets by now. "Uh… oh geez, look at the time! I'm late for my first duty shift!" With that, he shot up and bolted out of the room.

Katt and Fox had to cover their mouths to keep themselves from bursting out laughing. Peppy and Slippy were smiling as well.

"All of that macho-ness and ego, and yet he still can't handle a woman." said Peppy.

********************************************************

Fox found himself falling asleep again when suddenly Peppy called him on the communications system. "We are receiving a message for you, Fox. The guy says it's urgent."

"Fine, patch it to here for me." said Fox.

Fox sat down at his desk and turned on his viewer. A large bird was on the other end. Fox recognized him as Renald Hawkens, one of the detectives he hired to help him find his dad.

"Renald! I didn't expect to here from you for a while!" said Fox with excitement. "Have you found anything?"

"As a matter of fact, I have!" said Renald. "It's the reason for my call. One of my sources told me that they saw an old style Arwing land on a small planet on the northeast part of the Aryan Expanse called Selva. It is a huge jungle with many rare plants and animals."

"You sure?" asked Fox. "That's not exactly a walk in the park to get to you know."

"Yeah, I'm pretty confident that my source is right." said Renald.  


"Okay, we'll give it a check over. Thanks a million." said Fox. "Over and out."

The screen turned black and Fox sat back in his chair. _I hope he's right._

********************************************************

"Now arriving at Selva." said Rob, the Great Fox's robotic keeper.

"Okay everybody, now listen up." said Fox. "The good news is that we've narrowed down the search area to a very small continent in the South Eastern Hemisphere. The bad news is that the brush there is so thick that we'll have to go on foot. We'll split up into two groups to cover more ground. Falco, Slippy, and Katt will search the left side of the continent while Peppy and I will cover the right."

"Actually, the right half looks a bit bigger. Maybe you guys should take Slippy." said Katt, as she gave Falco a wink.

"Uh… Actually I really wanted to talk to Slippy about his new modifications on the Landmaster!" said Falco. _I can't believe it. Slippy is my only hope._

"Really!!!" said Slippy excitedly. "I thought you said I bored you with technical stuff like that."

"Heavens no! I just am very busy all the time and you go into so much detail that it takes hours." replied Falco disdainfully. "and hours… and hours…"

"Well, we'll have PLENTY of time on the planet! I'll give you the long version!" said Slippy.

Falco looked like he was ready to cry. _That's what I was afraid of…_

"Okay everyone, let's get going." said Fox.

********************************************************

Soon afterward, Fox and Peppy landed their Arwings on a relatively barren area and searched around for a long while.

"This is hopeless." said Peppy. "We've been looking for 6 hours now and we haven't found so much as a footprint! I think it's time to call it quits, Fox."

"I guess your right." said Fox disappointedly. "Besides I'm so tired that I could…"

"Aaaahh!!" yelled out Peppy. "Something's got my leg!"

Fox looked down and saw two quill-like things sticking out of Peppy's leg. He recognized the plant that stuck him.

"Holy cow! You got stuck by a Visnator Plant!" said Fox.

"You mean the one that's got the poison that causes painful convulsions in your chest which eventually kills you but there's no cure for?" asked Peppy.

"Oh yeah." said Fox. "Come on, let's get you back to the ship."

********************************************************

Rob finished analyzing Peppy. "He has the poison in his bloodstream."

Everyone was very worried. After a couple minutes, Fox spoke up. "How long does he have?"

"Three to five days." replied Rob.

Katt burst out into tears on Falco's shoulder. Slippy lowered his head. Fox was quietly thinking in the corner. "Hey you guys! I'm not dead yet!" said Peppy angrily. "Now come on, you think I want to spend my last three days watching you guys moping around a lot?!?"

"He's right!" said Falco. "I say that we give him the best three days of his life!!!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "I love to start right now, but if I don't go to sleep, I'm gonna pass out." said Fox. He was starting to see double.

"Yeah, Fox, you better take a nap. You never know what could happen which might require you to be in tip top shape." said Peppy.

"We'll keep him company, Fox. You go and get some rest." said Katt as she dried her tears.

"Thanks you guys. I'll make you a King's breakfast tomorrow Peppy." said Fox. He then went to his quarters and got changed. Because of the long day, all of the trauma and his previous insomnia, Fox fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

********************************************************

Later that night, a rift opened in his room. The Master Hand stepped out and saw Fox sleeping.

__

This is going to be much easier than I thought. thought the Master Hand to itself. _He won't give me any trouble now._

Being careful not to wake Fox up, the Master Hand picked him up and carried him back through the portal.

__

Only one more dimension to go…


	11. Opposite Directions

[Author's Note: This chapter is mainly based on the T

[Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on vacation. Anyway, this chapter is mainly based on the T.V. show, not the game, though I'm somewhat familiar with both. Also, this story is based in Johto. And now without further delay…]

****

Chapter 11: Opposite Directions

"Pokeball, GO!" yelled Ash as he threw one into the air. It opened above the quivering Sunkern and sucked it inside. Ash watched intently as the pokeball quietly landed in the grass and began wiggling back and back and forth.

Suddenly it sprang back up into the air and re-opened. The Sunkern appeared on the grass where it was previously and quickly hopped into the bushes.

"Aaah!" said Ash as he threw his hat on the ground. "I almost had it!"

"Almost being the keyword, Ash." said Misty as she and Brock stepped out from behind him. "I told you it was too strong."

Ash looked down to see Pikachu holding his hat up. He took it and said, "Thanks Pikachu."

"Pi-KA-chu!" replied the happy electric type pokemon.

"Yeah, well, it looked weak enough to me." replied Ash as he put on his hat and adjusted it.

"And you were wrong!" said Misty with great satisfaction. 

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You haven't caught a pokemon in months!" said Ash.

"That's cause I don't try to catch the first thing that crawls by." said Misty. "I carefully select my pokemon with a vigorous screening process!"

"Yeah, Psyduck is a great example of that!!" retorted Ash. "At least all my pokemon know their right from their left."

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU FILTHY RAT!!" yelled Misty in response.

"FILTHY RAT?!? ISN'T THAT WHAT DIED IN YOUR HAIR!?!" shouted Ash back.

They were about to get in a fistfight when Brock pushed them away from each other and stood in between them. "Settle down you two! We need to get going if we want to get back to town before dark."

__

Ash always thinks he is the best at everything. It's time to put him back in his place once and for all. thought Misty._ Why do I even put up with him?_ Suddenly the answer pulled her leg, trying to help Brock separate them.

"PIKA-PI-PIKACHU!" yelled Pikachu with a worried tone.

"I'm sorry to do this..." said Misty softly as to him he lost his grip and fell backward.

All of a sudden, she turned around put her hand on the front of Brock's face. "Not this time, Brock!" said Misty as she shoved him out of the way. "It's time to show this chump some matters!"

"Bring it on, Misty!" said Ash.

"A two-on-two pokemon battle. If I win, you take back those stupid little remarks and become my personal servant for a week!" proclaimed Misty.

"Fine, but if I win, you admit that I'm the better trainer and I don't owe you thing for the bike!" said Ash.

"Deal." said Misty as they shook hands aggressively.

"Pi-ka-pi!" wailed Pikachu.(Which roughly translates to: "Not this again!")

********************************************************

The two combatants faced each other in a grassy field with a small lake to one side. To the left of Ash stood a very worried Pikachu. To the right of Misty was Brock, who was agreed to be an impartial referee. The gladiators continued to stare at each other, never moving or even blinking. It was so quiet you could hear a Pineco drop.

Finally, Brock shouted out, "Let the battle begin!"

"Go, PIKACHU!" yelled Ash and extended his index finger toward Misty's location. Nothing happened.

"PIKACHU!!!!" yelled Ash again.

"CHU-CHU!!" said Pikachu as he shook his head.

"I thought we settled this!" said Ash to his furry yellow friend.

"CHU!" answered Pikachu, crossing his arms and looking away from Ash.

"You're so sweet, Pikachu!" called Misty from the other end.

"Pi-KA-chu!" said Pikachu with a smile.

"Lousy traitor…" mumbled Ash under his breath while turning his hat around. "Fine. I CHOOSE YOU, CHIKARITA!!!"

A pokeball flew through the air and landed in the middle of the field. It opened up to reveal a small plant pokemon. "CHI-KA!"

"How predictable, a grass type. This should be easy." said Misty as she pulled out a pokeball from her bag. "MISTY CALLS… STARYU!!!!"

It too flew through the air and landed next to the first one. Out popped a star shaped pokemon.

"Come on Chikarita! We can do this!" shouted Ash.

"In your dreams, maybe! STARYU, DOUBLE EDGE!!" screamed Misty.

Staryu jumped into the air and whirled around like a frisbee toward its opponent. It stuck Chikarita hard and knocked it back a little bit. However, Chikarita quickly got back on her feet.

Ash regained his confidence. "Now it's our turn! CHIKARITA, VINE WHIP!"

Chikarita obeyed instantly and extended two green whips. She swung at the star like pokemon, but it back-flipped out of range.

"NOW, RAZORLEAF!" said Ash before it could land. Chikarita launched two sharp vertical leafs at its enemy.

"WATCH OUT!" yelled Misty. Staryu landed fast enough to duck the first one, but the second one nicked it on its left side. She quickly shouted, "ARE YOU OK?"

"HE-YA!!" Staryu said and nodded affirmatively.

"GOOD!" said Misty. "FIGHT BACK WITH PSY-WAVE!!"

Staryu stiffed for a second as Chikarita withdrew its vine whips and suddenly radiated a volley of harmful psychic waves. But Chikarita was ready for it and braced itself well. It did not receive much damage.

"GOOD JOB, CHIKARITA, NOW QUICK ATTACK!" cried out Ash.

Chikarita charged forward and slammed into the still recovering Staryu. It landed stomach up in the dirt a few feet away. "OH NO!! STARYU!!!" shouted Misty.

"FINISH IT WITH A LEECH SEED!" said Ash.

Chikarita fired a small seed that hit Staryu directly in the middle of it. It sprouted and quickly grew, sapping the life out of its helpless victim. Staryu struggled, but the seed was too strong. Finally, all of its strength was depleted and it lost consciousness.

Brock put his hands up. "STARYU IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. THE WINNER IS CHIKARITA!!"

"CHIKA!" said Chikarita proudly.

"ALRIGHT!" said Ash. "JUST ONE MORE TO GO!"

Misty sat down for a moment and put her head in her hand. She needed a good strategy in order to get back into the match. Finally she got an idea.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET, ASH! GO HORSEA!!" announced Misty.

Out of her second pokeball came a small seahorse pokemon. "HORSEYYYY!" it said as it landed safely in the grass.

"OK CHIKARITA, LET'S TAKE THE INITATIVE, BODY SLAM IT!!" shouted Ash. Chikarita leap high into the air and fell at an incredible speed. It aimed to land directly on Horsea.

"QUICKLY HORSEA, DODGE IT!!!" yelled Misty to her pokemon.

Horsea rolled and barely avoided getting squashed. Chikarita hit the ground with a loud thud. "NOW USE SWIFT!!" said Misty.

Horsea tensed up a second and shot hundreds of little stars out of its snout. They continuously pelted Chikarita and drained its endurance. When Horsea finished the barrage, Chikarita was breathing hard.

Ash saw this and knew she was tired. "TRY REGAINING STRENGTH USING SYNTHESIS!!" Chikarita nodded and started to glow. It was using sunlight to recharge itself. 

"HORSEA, MAKE A SMOKE SCREEN TO BLOCK OUT THE SUN!" yelled out Misty in desperation to stop it.

Horsea promptly complied and spewed out thick billowing clouds of smoke. Chikarita was unable to continue absorbing sunlight and choked on the black fog.

Misty decided now was a good time to put her plan into action. "OK, NOW GRAB IT WITH YOUR TAIL AND DRAG IT INTO THE LAKE!!!"

Horsea went into the dust cloud and wrapped its squiggly tail around one of Chikarita's back legs. It then pulled her out and toward the small lake.

"CHIKARITA, DON'T LET IT PULL YOU INTO THE WATER!!!" screamed Ash. "IT HAS A HUGE ADVANTAGE THERE!"

Chikarita tried to break free, but was much too weak. Horsea reached the lake and pulled Chikarita down with it as it submerged. After about 30 secs, Chikarita fainted from lack of oxygen and Horsea threw it back onto dry land.

"CHIKARITA IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE. HORSEA IS THE WINNER!!" said Brock.

"GREAT WORK HORSEA!" said Misty. "HANG IN THERE!"

Now it was Ash's turn to think. _If I use any of my other pokemon she'll do the same thing and win. Unless…_

"I CHOOSE YOU, SQUIRTLE!!" yelled Ash and threw his second pokeball into the arena. It opened up to reveal a small turtle-like pokemon. Misty knew at once that her strategy would no longer work.

"OK NOW SQUIRTLE, TAIL WHIP!" said Ash.

"SQUIRTLE-SQUIRT!!" it replied with a nod and flung its tail around at its opponent. However, Horsea leap into the air and over the turtle to avoid its attack.

"ALRIGHT HORSEA!!" said Misty. "NOW USE SLUDGE!!"

Squirtle turned around just as Horsea spit a black mud-like substance into its eyes.

"SQUIRTLE!!!" clamored Ash. Squirtle tumbled back blinded by its foe. "SQUIRT…"

"HURRY HORSEA! TACKLE ATTACK!!!" shouted Misty. Horsea raced forth and smashed into Squirtle making it stumble backward even more. Nevertheless, it caught its balance and began rubbing its eyes in a frantic attempt to clear its vision.

"FINISH IT WITH AN ICE BEAM!!!" ordered Misty. Horsea charged up a second before releasing a jagged white beam at Squirtle. Squirtle finished removing the dirt and opened its eyes just in time to see the ice beam fly toward him but still dive out of the way.

"YEAH SQUIRTLE!!!" said Ash with pride. "USE BUBBLEBEAM!!"

Squirtle unleashed a large blue beam packed with bubbles. Horsea tried to dodge it but was too slow. "SEYYY!!!" it was all it managed to squeak out before it was hit by the massive blast. It didn't deal that much damage, but it did paralyze Horsea.

Ash thought it would be a good idea to use Squirtle's most powerful physical attack on the almost defenseless Horsea. "DO A SKULL BASH!!" he yelled.

Squirtle lowered his head and charged forward. "Squir…" Horsea could only watch as the tortoise pokemon got closer and closer. "TLE!!!!!!!" it said as it rammed its head into Horsea and lifted it to send the sea horse flying.

Horsea flew many feet into the air before slamming into a tree and falling down to the ground, unconscious.

"HORSEA IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. SQUIRTLE AND ASH ARE THE WINNERS!!!" declared Brock.

"YEAAAHHHH!!!" said Ash and jumped up and down holding Squirtle. Misty ran over to her defeated pokemon to make sure it wasn't permanently hurt.

********************************************************

"Looks like I won!" said Ash, who was happy as a Shellder.

__

Great this was exactly what I didn't want to do. thought Misty as she looked at the grinning boy. _Boost his ego._

"Since you lost, you have to repeat after me." said Ash. "Ash is the greatest trainer who ever lived."

"… Ash is the… greatest… trainer who… ever lived." said Misty mumbled aversely.

Ash shook his head at her. "Oh come on, you can say it better than that!"

"Fine!" said Misty, her rage building. "Ash is the greatest trainer who ever lived."

"Better." said Ash. "But I don't think they heard you back in Pallet Town."

"THAT'S IT!!!!" yelled Misty furiously. "I'M LEAVING!!!"

"Wha?!?" said Ash, his mouth dropping to the ground.

"I said I'm leaving!! I don't want to hear you moronic gloating for the next ten years!!!" said Misty. "I'm outta here, through, gone, finished, DONE WITH YOU!!! I have had it!!"

"Wwwell FINE!! BE THAT WAY!!" screamed back Ash. "I don't want to hear your dumb whining, either!!!"

"No, Misty, don't listen to him. You can't leave!!" said Brock quickly. "You guys are good friends! You're just having a small fight!"

"PIKA!!" yelled Pikachu. "PI-PI-KA-CHU-KA!"

"No she isn't Pikachu. She wasn't, isn't, and will never was my best friend." said Ash angrily. He immediately wanted to take that back, but his pride stopped him.

It hurt Misty deeply. "I guess I better get going." said she said with tears in her eyes. She picked up her bag and started walking back the way they came.

Suddenly Pikachu jumped in front of her. "CHU-PIKA-PI-CHU-KA!" begged Pikachu.

She bent over to Pikachu and gave him a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean it to turn out this way. God I'll miss you…"

With that she stood up and ran as fast as she could down the path, sobbing all the way.

"Come on, let's go." said Ash coldly. "We need to get to town before the sun sets." He started walking quickly forward, and Brock reluctantly followed.

Pikachu however didn't move. Or rather, he couldn't move. It felt like he was being pulled apart in opposite directions. It hurt so much he thought he would be split in two. Maybe that would be good though, so that he could go with both.

Suddenly, tears weld up in Pikachu's eyes. He started crying uncontrollably, completely without restraint. He couldn't stand the thought of being without Misty or Ash. He cried and cried till he could barely see through all his tears. He picked up a small pink tissue he found and used it to wipe off his eyes and blow his nose.

"JIGGGLLLYYY!!!!!!" screamed the angry pokemon after being used like a common Kleenex. She startled Pikachu, and he became the next victim of her song. "JJIIIGG-GGALLYY-PPPUUUFFFFF, JJJIIGGALLYYYY-YY-YY-PPPPUUFFFF. JJIIIGG-GGALLYY-PPPUUUFFF, JJJIIGGALLYYY-Y-Y-Y. JJJIIGGALLYY-PPPUUUFFFFF, JJJIIGALLYY-PPPUFFFFF, JJIIGG-JJIIGGAALLLYY, JJIIGGALLY. JJJIIGALL…"

She opened her eyes and noticed the furry yellow pokemon next to her was now sound asleep. This angered her greatly. "JJJJIIIGGGLLLYYY!!!!!" was the last thing she said before puffing up and removing the cap on her microphone/marker.

She began to scribble on his face anything she could thing of. Stars, circles, hearts. In the end it really didn't matter as long as there was something there. However, before she could finish, a large shadow blocked her light. "Jiggly?" she said inquisitively as she looked up.

The Master Hand knew he was coming for the yellow one, but it was so easily defeated by the pink one it made him question his decision. _Better take them both._ it thought as scooped up both Jigglypuff and the sleepy Pikachu and carried them through the rift.

[Author's Note: Wait a minute, the story isn't quite over yet!!! Coming up next is the biggest chapter of them all, "The Smashers Meet". Check back every once in a while, and I'll see you later for now!!"]


	12. The Smashers Meet

[Author's Note: This is the chapter you've all been waiting for

[Author's Note: This is the chapter you've all been waiting for!!! The Smashers finally meet!!! Burning questions are answered!!! Items are revealed!!! And after you finish, only ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO!!! If you haven't read all the chapters up to now, I suggest doing so. For all the rest, here it is, "The Smashers Meet".]

****

Chapter 12: The Smashers Meet

Luigi and Mario were so busy arguing, that they didn't even notice the Master Hand filling up the last two cages.

"Oh so now I'm a half wit am I?" said Luigi. "We'll at least I'm not a glory hog-a!"

"Better that than a jealous loser!" countered Mario.

"Shut up, you obese shrimp!!"

"Make me, you-a moronic fraidy cat!"

"Mama's boy!"

"Wannabe!"

"Lard b…"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!! YOU'RE MAKING MY HEADACHE MUCH WORSE THAN IT ALREADY IS!" finally yelled Link.

"Stay out of this, little boy!" scoffed Luigi. Normally he never would have said anything like that, but his jealousy was so out of control that he didn't really care at the time. _Aren't you MARIO's brother? Isn't MARIO a good jumper? Can you get me MARIO's autograph? MARIO this! MARIO that! MARIO, MARIO, MARIO!_

Luigi's anger was as high as it's ever been, yet it still grew and grew. It grew with every memory he thought of where he was run over by a mob of fans going over to see his brother. It grew with every remembrance of every time he went to the mailbox and found it stuffed with letters for Mario but not one for him. Not even a small one. And it quadrupled for every recollection Luigi had of him helping someone out and then them asking him if he could get them a meeting with Mario. _I can't stand it anymore!! _thought Luigi. _I'll find a way to show him once and for all who's the better man!_

But no matter how angry Luigi got, Mario was just as angry. _Luigi's always been jealous of me! He always complains that I always have great adventures and have become hugely famous. Well, maybe if he got off of his fat butt and did something about it he wouldn't have to live in my shadow! I can't help it if he's lazy…_

He was suddenly interrupted by Donkey Kong rattling the bars in the next cage. He wasn't surprised that much since DK has been doing it ever since they got there, only pausing to rest every once in a while.

"Ooh aaah ach eeh ohh ugh!" yelled the monkey in a fit of frustration. Unbeknownst to anyone but himself, DK just said, "Why don't these stupid bars break!" He had an unnatural fear of small places ever since being put into barrels by K. Rool's henchmen. He could barely breath it felt so much like the walls were smothering him. Finally he decided to close his eyes and think of something else. Of course, the first thing that came to him was Candy and her captors.

__

What's with K.Rool? Why does he have this obsession with ruling the island? Every other minute is another dumb plot to get the crystal coconut. And they're always so unoriginal! Well, I for one have had it! No more mister nice monkey. When I get back, I'll get rid of him and his lackeys, once and for all! Then DK's subconscious reminded him where he was, and tried to shake the bars loose again.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP THAT ALREADY?!? IT'S NOT HELPING MY HEADACHE YOU KNOW!!!" yelled Link for the second time. However, it seemed to have little effect on stopping the ape, or relieving his pain. Link began to hate this place with a passion. He finally decided to cover his ears and try and block out the pain.

__

Why can't anybody in this place just be quiet! thought Link angrily. Suddenly a bolt of pain struck him from his left temple. _AAAaahhh!!_ He cried out mentally. After a minute the pain subsided and Link mind began to try and rationalize his situation…

He woke up to find himself in this cage with an ever-increasing headache. He quickly checked his clothes for any equipment. He had his sword, shield, and ocarina as well as a small hookshot, a larger boomerang, and some bombs that he purchased at a training post during his trip from Termina's entrance. The rest of his stuff was in his saddlebag, which in his haste of going to his room, left on Epona. His first notion was to use the ocarina and warp out of there, but none of his songs seemed to work. He then tried to break the cage with his sword, but that failed too. He considered using a bomb, but the close confinements might have resulted in his own destruction as well. Finally he gave up because of his crippling headache. But that's what you get when the only sleep you've had in three days was due to being knocked out. _I should've never trusted that bartender._ thought Link, whom he assumed was the mastermind of his kidnapping.

However, Link wasn't the only one suffering. Samus, too, had a big pain, and its name was Captain Falcon.

"Only really bad bounty hunters need to wear a suit!" sneered Capt. Falcon "Real men rely on pure skill."

"Yeah, well, too bad I don't see any around here. Maybe he could have given you some pointers." replied Samus, smiling under her exosuit.

Capt. Falcon was getting annoyed. "Yeah, well, if I had a blaster like you do, I'd be outta here fast than you can say F-Zero."

"And if you had brains like me, you wouldn't have just waltzed right in here!" said Samus. "And besides, I already tried that before you got here. It didn't even make a scratch."

"Well don't stand there and cry like a baby, try it again!" shouted Capt. Falcon. Samus was about to tell him that she didn't take orders from losers when all of a sudden, the small boy in the cage next to Capt. Falcon spoke up. "Cry like a baby? You should talk!" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Samus. Capt. Falcon froze in fear.

"I mean, Mr. Tough guy over here cried more than my mom does at sappy movies when he realized he couldn't race anymore." said the boy.

"How did you know th…" said Capt. Falcon

"I'm psychic." stated the boy.

"You mean its true?!? HAHAHAHAHAHA!" said Samus as she burst out in laughter.

"Hey, so I got a little emotional, ok?" screamed Capt. Falcon in defense.

"A little?" said the boy. "You cried so much that you could have filled Lake Tessie twice over!"

"Stop it!" said Samus through her fits of laughter, "You're killing me!!"

"I wouldn't laugh so much if I were you." said the boy. "Otherwise I might tell him your 'dark secret'."

Samus immediately stopped laughing. Could this boy really know her true identity?

"What is it? C'mon, you told him mine!" begged Capt. Falcon.

The young boy smiled. "That's just it. She's a she, not a he."

"What?!?" yelled Capt. Falcon in surprise. Slowly it dawned on him what the little boy was saying. He turned to Samus. "You mean… you're a GIRL!?!" Suddenly, he began laughing as hard as Samus was earlier.

This, of course, made Samus furious. She shot her grappling beam through the bars of her cage and hit Capt. Falcon directly in the chest. She then retracted it and slammed Capt. Falcon into the bars next to her. "Don't you EVER laugh at a woman again!"

She then proceeded to fling across his cage so he hit the bars next to the young boy's cage.

"That goes for you too!" snapped Samus.

"Well, since technically I am girl," said the boy, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Samus had no clue what the little boy was talking about but didn't really want to know either.

__

Guess she's not the curious type. thoughtPaula. _Oh well, it's probably better this way anyway._

When Paula had first awoken, she was more shocked than she's ever been in she life. One minute she was psychically linking with Ness, the next the link was severed and after a few minutes woke up here. Of course, that was nothing to the shock she received a few moments later when she realized she wasn't in her own body.

After a couple minutes and a few screams, Paula calmed down. She had already figured out why she was in Ness's body, but had yet to answer the question of where she was. To find out, she read the minds of the people around her. However, it turned out to be not very helpful because they were just as confused as she was. Then she tried reading the mind of the glove that many of the people remember being kidnapped by. Unfortunately, it seemed to be protected by a strong psychic shield that she couldn't penetrate. Finally, in a last effort attempt, she sent a SOS psychically, but so far there's been no response.

__

I hope Ness and the others find me. she thought._ It's getting real boring here, fast._

She looked around for something to occupy her when she noticed the small dinosaur in the cage near hers that seemed to be shivering. She quickly read its mind and realized why. _It lives on a tropical island. It must need the heat in order to survive. That means if it stays here, it could…_

Paula knew she couldn't just sit there and let that happen, even though she was very low in psychic energy from the link with Ness and reading everyone's minds. She called the dino over and used her powers to heat up the air around it.

Yoshi didn't know what was going on, but it did know it felt much better. And somehow it also knew that the small boy was responsible and gave him a huge lick. Then slowly, it drifted into a much-needed sleep.

Kirby, on the other hand, had way too much energy to sleep. It felt like a wild animal and jumped around its cage, despite the gravity change. It also tried flying, but couldn't stay in the air very long before the pull became to great.

__

Damn glove! By now, the Dark Matter probably controls all of Dreamland! If I could only get out of this cage I'd teach him a lesson or two! thought Kirby as he tried breaking the bars again for about the hundredth time. He bit them and pulled them and pushed them and kicked them, yet they always seemed unaffected. He even tried to cut them using the cutter he still had with him from the picnic, but that didn't even scratch them.

"LET ME OUT!!!!!" screamed Kirby to the Master Hand, who seemed to be waiting for something. "ONLY A COWARD WOULD LOCK UP HIS ENEMIES INSTEAD OF FACING THEM!!"

All of this shouting woke up Star Fox. "Wha… Where am I?" he said curiously. Then he looked around and found out that he was in a cage, along with many others who were also locked up. "Who's responsible for this?"

"That guy is!" said a small marshmallow-like creature in the cage next to him. He pointed to a large white glove that was standing outside of the cages.

"You over there!" said Fox. "Why are you keeping us here?"

"Patience." said the hand shaped creature. "All will be revealed in time."

"I DON'T HAVE TIME!" yelled Fox. "PEPPPY'S ONLY GOT THREE DAYS TO LIVE!!!"

"Your trivial personal life means nothing to me." it responded. "You're staying here."

"LIKE YOU'RE GONNA STOP ME??" said Fox. He whipped out his blaster and fired through the bars. However, the blast was absorbed when it reached the edge of the cage.

"How in the world…" began Fox.

"They're magically sealed." said the glove. "No amount of force can ever penetrate them."

"Magic? Magic isn't real!" said Fox.

"Not in your dimension." the glove replied.

"You… You mean I'm not in my own dimension?!?" asked Fox.

"That is correct." said the glove.

Fox sat down in his cage. "Wow. I'm never been outside my dimension before." He looked around and saw a sleeping yellow mouse sitting in the cage next to him. Getting kind of lonely, he woke it up so he could talk to it (He is used to animals being able to talk).

"Pika!?!" said the yellow mouse.

"What?" asked Fox. "I didn't quite hear you."

Pikachu looked up to see a huge fox standing next to him. Needless to say, he panicked. "CHU!!!!" yelled the electric pokemon and shocked his surroundings with as much energy as he could muster.

"AAAAAHHH!!" yelled everyone else as their metal cages suddenly became electrified. After a couple seconds, Fox turned on his reflector shield and the mouse got shocked into stopping.

"Hey, what was that-a for?" Mario asked the Master Hand.

"I did nothing." said the Master Hand. "That was caused by one of your own."

"Well, who ever it was would have been real sorry if I brought my Franklin Badge!" said Paula.

"Yoshi Yoshi!" yelled the now awakened Yoshi.

Pikachu calmed down and looked around for the first time. He found out that he was in a cage that was in a long row of other cages. To his left was the giant fox that previously scared him. To the right was the dreaded Jigglypuff, a face he knew too well. Pikachu decided to risk getting put to sleep again by asking it if it knew what was going on.

"Pika-pi-pikachu-chu-pika?" it asked.

"Jiggly-jigglypuff-jiggly-puff-puff. Puff-jigglypuff-puff!!" said the pink pokemon, explaining what happened. "Jiggly-jiggly-puff-jig!!!"

Pikachu pointed toward the huge white glove. "Chu-pi?"

"Jig!!" said Jigglypuff.

"Pika! Chu-pikachu-pi-pika!" exclaimed Pikachu. He now understood how he got there, just not why.

Just as he was about to ask the large fox about it, an extremely big creature carrying a bag walked into the room and began talking with a rather large glove that looked like it was guarding the cages.

"Master, here is what you wanted." spoke the huge being, handing him the bag.

"About time!" barked the Master Hand. "Are the arenas finished yet?"

"All except the James Bond one." the creature said.

"Oh, never mind that." said the Master Hand. "I found someone more better to take his place." He gave a nod toward Jigglypuff.

"Shall we make a new arena for him?" asked the giant.

"You mean her." said the Master Hand. "But I don't think a new arena is necessary. She can easily share Pikachu's."

"Yes master." said the creature and bowed quickly before it left.

"Wait!" yelled the Master Hand.

The enormous being walked back into the room quickly. "Yes master?"

"Bring me the items." said the Master Hand.

"Yes master." repeated the giant and left the room again.

The Master Hand put the bag off to the side and turned to the cages. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked at it. "Allow me to introduce myself for all of you who don't know already." it said. "I am the Master Hand. I was the one who brought all of you here."

"Why?" asked Capt. Falcon. "Did we do something wrong?"

"No." said the Master Hand. "The reason I brought you here was so you can compete in a tournament."

"What kind of tournament?" said Link, who now abandoned his theory that the bartender was behind this scheme.

"A fighting tournament. I picked all of you because you are the best of the best." it said.

"Then why keep us in cages!!! You afraid we'll get you!" mocked Kirby.

"No. They were more for keeping you from running into my portals and getting lost in a foreign dimension." responded the Master Hand. "But I have no use for them now." Then the Master Hand snapped its fingers.

All of a sudden, there was a flash of light and all of the cages disappeared. Everyone was thankful, but no one more than DK.

"Tell us more about this-a fighting tournament." said Luigi, who obviously was curious.

"Well, each of you will fight on a platform like level against one or more opponents." continued the Master Hand. "The object is to knock off the other fighters using your body or items."

"Like what?" asked Link, who was feeling much better.

The Master Hand stopped to think for a moment. "Well, there are swords and bombs and guns…"

"Chu-chu-pi-pika!" said Pikachu.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" said the Master Hand as it dragged the bag over again. It reached deep inside and took out a handful of strange glittery purple powder. Then the Master Hand proceeded to throw the stuff all over the Smashers, and they coughed a lot.

"Hey, what's the big *cough* idea!" yelled Capt. Falcon. "What does that stuff do?"

"To you?" said the Master Hand. "Nothing."

"Then why did you…" said Jigglypuff. She suddenly covered her mouth.

"Hey you can talk human!" said Pikachu. "Wow! So can I!!"

__

I wonder if it worked on me? thought DK. _Only one way to find out…_

"Can you guys understand me?" asked DK.

"Hey, DK, you don't-a grunt anymore!" said Mario.

DK was astonished. He's been trying to talk to Mario for years! "It's a miracle!"

"Yes, the language dust is pretty amazing isn't it?" said the Master Hand. "Too bad it wears off after a while."

"Awww! I wanted to impress Ash!" complained Pikachu.

"Anyway, what did you ask before?" said the Master Hand.

"I said 'Isn't that a bit dangerous?'." repeated Pikachu.

"Well…" the Master Hand said. "Normally it is, but not with my magic defense watches."

"Your what?" asked Paula.

"Magic defense watches." said the Master Hand.

"What are those?" she inquired.

"The magic defense watches…" began the Master Hand, "are my greatest creation. What it does is when someone hits you, instead of getting hurt, a small percentage counter on the watch goes up. The harder the hit, the more percent it adds. And the more percent you have, the easier it is to knock you off. One hundred percent is set to be the average amount a fighter takes before they get knocked off, but sometimes it might take more than that. Also, the watches have a small button that creates a force field that can block hits for you, but can be broken by constant attacks. And if it is, it will make you dizzy for a couple seconds and unable to fight back."

"What percent does the watch start at?" said DK.

"Zero." answered the Master Hand. "What else?"

"Okay, just making sure!" said DK.

"Yoshi no need button." said Yoshi proudly. "Yoshi can make egg to protect self." 

Another large goliath entered the room holding a huge crate. "Here you are, master."

"Aah good. Just put it down there." said the Master Hand.

"Yes, master." said the giant and put the crate down.

"You may now leave." said the Master Hand. 

"Thank you, master." it replied softly and quickly left the room.

"This must be the items." said the Master Hand and flew up to the top of the crate. Sure enough, he came back down holding the watches and gave everyone one.

Link looked at the watch strangely. "What do you do with this?"

"Put in on!" said Samus as if he was a moron.

"But… where?" asked Link.

"Your nose!!" said Samus sarcastically. Much to her surprise, Link actually tried it.

"It doesn't fit." he said after a minute.

"Gimme that!" she said and quickly grabbed the watch. She grabbed one of his hands put it on him tightly. "There, all done."

Link was very confused. "But I thought you said…"

"Never mind that!" snapped Samus.

"Here is the first item." said the Master Hand as it pulled it out of the crate. "It's called a beam sword."

"HEY!!" shouted Fox. "That's from the Great Fox's armory! You can't have that!!!"

"Too bad." said the Master Hand as he passed it around. "It will be returned when the tournament is over."

"Fine, but I'll personally make sure that it's put back myself." said Fox.

Many of the fighters were impressed, but none as much as Link. "By the fires of Din!!!" he exclaimed as it picked it up and swung it a couple times. "It's so light!!!"

"Hey stop being a item hog!" said Capt. Falcon. "You've had that longer than anyone else put together!"

Link wanted to teach him a lesson, but decided against it. "Fine." he said reluctantly and handed it over. "You can try it now."

"The next item is the most powerful one when used correctly. It's called the home run bat." It pulled it out and showed it to everyone.

Paula screamed as loud as she could when she recognized it. "GET RID OF THAT THING, NOW!!!"

"Why would I do that?" asked the Master Hand.

"Because that's not the home run bat!!!" said Paula. "That's the Casey bat!!!!"

"So?" said the Master Hand annoyed. "The name does not matter."

"That's not what I meant!" continued Paula. "The Casey bat is the worst bat ever!! Powerful, yes, but its also cursed with legendary bad luck!!! It's almost impossible to hit anything with it!!"

"Momma Mia!!" said Mario. "That's not-a good!"

"Oh well, just make sure what ever you're swinging at isn't moving for a while and you should be fine." said the Master Hand and passed it around. Everyone got a tried swinging it once, except for Paula who refused to touch the horrid thing.

"Moving on we have the life-giving items." said the Master Hand opening up himself so everyone could see. "On my index finger I hold a Maximum Tomato, a huge delicacy in Dreamland."

"WHICH NOW PROBABLY LIES IN RUINS BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!" yelled Kirby as he felt a surge of anger fill him.

The Master Hand paid little attention. "And on top of my ring finger is a Hylian treasure called a heart piece."

"Nice." said Link. "Something normal for a change."

"If that's normal, I'd like to see the strange stuff!!" commented Pikachu.

"Then why don't you try looking in the mirror." muttered Link. Jigglypuff giggled loudly.

"Hey, shut up, Jigglypuff. Your just as weird as I am!" said Pikachu.

"Well, it sure doesn't look it with all that marker on your face and all." responded the pink cotton swab.

"WHAT!!!" shouted Pikachu loudly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He began to lick his hand and use it to rub off some of the ink.

"Because you blew your nose on me LIKE I WAS A HANKY!!!" screamed Jigglypuff. "That's really unpleasant, you know!"

"Do you two mind?" said the Master Hand. They had already missed the explanation of the Super Star, the Hammer, and the Star Rod.

"Sorry." they said in unison.

"Now as I was saying…" proceeded the large glove, "this is a bomb-omb. Though it looks rather harmless, it actually is a powerful explosive. Also, if not picked up right away, the bomb-omb will start walking on its own and blow up anything that it comes in contact with. The other explosive here I have comes from Mr. Bond's private collection. He was originally supposed to be here instead of Jigglypuff. Anyway, this is called a proximity mine. It sticks to whatever you throw it at, and then explodes whenever passed over by a moving thing. Be very careful not to walk on your own mines."

"Good advice." said Fox.

The Master Hand passed them around and then quickly got two new items. "On the left, I have the ray gun."

"Hey, isn't that my trusty energy blaster?" said Capt. Falcon.

"Yes, this item was procured at your estate." replied the Master Hand.

"What does it do?" asked Link.

"It a gun!!" said Samus. "You press the little button on the front of the handle and it fires out a blast. Where you from, the Stone Age?"

"…And on the right we have a Fireflower, which can be used as a flame-thrower." explained the massive hand like being.

"What's a flamethr…" said Link.

"IT SPITS OUT FIRE, OKAY!!!" yelled Samus.

"Okay, sheesh you're moody for an iron man." said Link.

"Probably PMS." mumbled Capt. Falcon.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!!" roared Samus.

"Nothing." he said out loud.

"The next two are the only ones not taken from one of your dimensions, the fan and bumper. The fan is extremely weak but very fast. It also can break shields very easily. The bumper bounces off of anyone it hits or hits it, as well as knocks the target person back a few feet." The Master Hand said and passed them to more players. 

"Here are the turtle shells." it told the heroes as it retrieved them from the crate. "Both are powerful if thrown into an enemy, but when the red one hits the ground, it will home in on the closest thing on its platform."

"Are we almost done a-yet?" asked Luigi.

"One more to go." said the glove and passed the items out. Finally it pull out the last item. "Here it is. The pokeball." Everyone stared in awe.

"Kinda small don't you think?" said Fox.

"Don't be fooled by its size. The pokeball will release a random pokemon to fight for you for a limited time. However, it effect is different depending on the pokemon."

"So I can get a little electric thing like him to fight for me?" said DK, pointing to Pikachu.

"No. Only certain pokemon can appear." said the Master Hand.

"Good cause I'd hate to get shocked by another of… chu." said Pikachu. "Pika? Chu-pi-pika?"

"The language dust probably wearing off." stated the Master Hand.

"Yeah, my throat feels kinda… eeehh eehh ooh!" said DK.

"Yoshi, Yoshi!" exclaimed Yoshi.

"Yup, I guess so." it said.

"So, how is the tournament going to be set up?" asked Paula.

"Well, first of all, we will put all of your names into a drawing and pick out four." said the Master Hand. "Those four will get a bye, while the rest of you will fight in the first around. Once the winners have been decided, they will take on the bye people in the second round. Now there's only four left, and they'll fight in a huge battle royal. The winner will take on my best unit of polygons, Metal Mario, and then finally, battle me for the title."

"Polygons? What are they?" asked Luigi.

"Polygons are magical creatures made from statues of you. They fight a lot like you, and have the same moves, but are completely purple, lack high intelligence and are made up of rigid shapes like squares and triangles." explained the Master Hand. "I had to quickly replace all of the Bond ones with Jigglypuff ones once I got back from getting the pokeballs."

"Jiggly!" said Jigglypuff. "Puff-jiggly-puff!"

"Well, it's been great staying here, but I really got to go." said Fox. "I have important things to do. Send me back please."

"I don't think so." said the Master Hand. "The tournament hasn't even begun."

"But I don't want to be in it." said Fox.

"So? The decision isn't yours to make." said the glove.

"WHAT?!?" said Fox.

"No one may leave until the tournament is over." said the Master Hand.

When the Master Hand said that, everybody froze.

Suddenly, Link spoke up. "You can't do that!! We have lives you know!"

"I do not care." the Master Hand said. "Until the contest is finished, you're all staying here."

"Then I'll just eliminate myself in the first round." said Fox. "I don't care if I win your crummy tournament."

"But then you won't win the prize." replied the Master Hand.

Capt. Falcon immediately perked up. "Prize?!? What prize!?"

"The winner of the tournament will receive one wish of his or her choice." said the Master Hand. "However, there are two restrictions. You can't wish to give yourself any extra wishes, and you can't wish for my powers."

"Ahh nuts!" said Capt. Falcon.

"So how about it Mario and Luigi." said the Master Hand, noticing the older of the two seemed not convinced. "You ready to prove what you're made of?"

"I don't-a care if you keep me here a million years! The principle of a-beating up other people for no reason is-a wrong!" said Mario.

"You're just a-scared! You know I would beat-a you, so you don't want to fight!!" said Luigi.

"That's not-a true!!" yelled Mario. "I could a-crush you like a bug!"

"Oh yeah! Prove it!!" said Luigi.

Mario knew it went against his morals to take part in it, but anger got the better of him. Besides he thought he needed to put Luigi back in his place. "FINE! YOU'RE A-ON!!!"

"Excellent! How about you, Donkey Kong?" said the glove.

DK didn't like the idea, but when the Master Hand told them about the wish, he knew he would do it. _K. Rool will pay_. he thought to himself and nodded vigorously up and down.

"Link? You got something you really want?" asked the Master Hand.

Link quickly remembered that he had been searching for over a month (not including the Termina incident) and that so far, he hadn't even found a trace of her yet. However, Link also remembered that he wasn't very strong without his equipment. "Let me just get a couple of my masks from a saddle bag from my horse Epona. Then I'll definitely figh…"

"Some of your masks contains the souls of others. You cannot get help from outsiders." said the glove, fully aware of his plan.

"Then what if I got the Master Sword and became older instead." suggested Link. "No one would be helping me, but I could fight at my full potential."

The Master Hand thought about his request for a second. Then he finally said, "Agreed. Let me just put a spell on you so you will age the seven years in a matter of seconds."

It got out a large magic book from the back of the room and flipped to a certain page. "Colierus paramum tropason!" it said and an energy ball flew out and hit Link.

"There. It is done." said the glove and opened up a dimensional rift into the Temple of Time.

Link walked in and a minute later came out fully-grown and holding the master sword. "Feels kinda weird to be like this again." he said.

"Okay, now that that's done, how about you Samus?" asked the Master Hand as he closed the portal.

"One question first." said Samus. "Did my ship explode?"

"Like a over-filled water balloon." replied the Master Hand.

"In that case, I'm in." she said.

"Me too." said Capt. Falcon even before the Master Hand asked him. "If I prove that Goroh sabotaged me, they'll make him pay me for a completely new car!"

"That's two more. Ness, you want to give it a try?" said the Master Hand.

"I'm not Ness!!" yelled Paula. "When you kidnapped him we accidentally switched bodies!"

However, the Master Hand did not believe her. "Look I told you, no one leaves until the tournament is done. Making up a feeble excuse isn't going to get me to let you go."

"BUT IT'S TRUE!!!" protested Paula.

"Even if it was, how are you going to switch back!" said the Master Hand. "You'd need to win the tournament, that's how."

Paula sighed and realized that what it said was true. _I'll have to only use PSI Fire, Thunder, and Magnet because I'm low on PP and those are my cheapest types._ _There's no way I'll win if I run out…_

"Fine. I'll do it." She said reluctantly.

"Good. Yoshi?"

Yoshi agreed quickly. He didn't want to think about what would happen to his friends if he refused…

"And now were at Kirby." said the Master Hand.

"ONLY SO I CAN MAKE YOU PAY!!!" yelled the angry cream puff.

"Good enough for me. Fox, how about it?" the Master Hand said.

Fox didn't like being held captive, but he knew he needed the wish badly. "You can count me in too."

"Okay Pikachu do you want to fight in the tournament too?" asked the huge hand shaped being.

"Chu!" said the pokemon, refusing.

"Oh come on! There's got to be something you want!" said the Master Hand.

Suddenly, Pikachu remembered the events that took place before he was brought here. He realized that it would take a miracle to get Ash and Misty talking again. And that's exactly what this white glove was offering.

"Pika." answered Pikachu affirmatively.

"Great! Jigglypuff, you're the only one left. Can I count on you to fight too?" asked the Master Hand.

"Jiggly-puff!" said Jigglypuff. It knew what it wanted from the moment Misty taught it to sing. Someone to actually be able to listen to her do a complete song without falling asleep!

"Then it's settled." said the Master Hand. "We will start immediately."

[Author's Note: The final chapter, "Some Very Smashy Endings" should be done soon. (Try not to cry too much.) Until then, live long and… uhh… something.]


	13. Some Very Smashy Endings

[Author's Note: I have decided that instead of making a definite winner, I will make an ending for everyone

[Author's Note: Well, it took me about a month but I finally finished! Anyway, let me explain quickly about this chapter. Because of my lack of decisiveness, I have decided to make an ending for everyone. After all, who am I to decide who is the best? So if you want to know who won, just scroll down to your favorite character and read his or her ending. This way I can avoid all of those reviews saying, "It was great, but so-en-so should have won." (Hey, I can't help it if I'm insecure.) Also, if you're like me and don't really care, you can just read straight down and find out everybody's endings. And now the final chapter… "Some Very Smashy Endings".]

****

Chapter 13: Some Very Smashy Endings

Luigi stood victorious on the Master Hand's floating platform. "I won-a fair and square, Master Hand." he said. "Grant me my a-wish."

The Master Hand slowly rose back up to the platform. "Indeed you did. You truly were better than your brother, Luigi. Now what is it that you desire?"

"An adventure." stated Luigi. "I want an adventure to make me-a as famous and beloved as a-Mario."

"You sure that's what you want?" asked the Master Hand.

"Yes. That's my-a greatest wish." said Luigi.

"Then it is done." said the Master Hand. The Master Hand created a portal like the one that he used to bring Luigi here. "Walk through it please."

When Luigi came out the other side, he found himself on a grassy patch in front of a large house with its doors wide open. The house looked ancient.

"Where am I?" asked Luigi.

"Don't you recognize it, Luigi?" said the Master Hand, who came through the portal directly after him and closed it. "It's the Portabello Mansion."

"You mean the one that-a belongs to that dead guy and everyone thinks is a-haunted?" said Luigi and wandered into the foyer of the house to get a better look at the inside.

"Yeah, except now you own it." said the Master Hand. A large, floating deed appeared in front of Luigi. He read it all the way to the bottom, where it had his signature. It then disappeared into thin air.

"This hunk of junk?" asked Luigi in shock. "I wouldn't live in-a here if this was the last place in a-Mushroom Land!"

"But this is where your adventure is!!" said the glove again. "But first, you'll need these."

All of a sudden, a flashlight and a back pack vacuum cleaner appeared out of nowhere on Luigi.

"Hey what is this stuff-a for?" said Luigi.

"Why, to fight the ghosts with of course." said the Master Hand.

"GHOSTS!?!" shouted Luigi. "Yeah a-right, I'm outta here.

"But you can't leave." said Master Hand. "Otherwise, who is going to save Mario!"

"WHAT!?! You never said anything about-a saving Mario!" said Luigi. "I've done that-a before!"

"Yeah, I know. So what?" said the Master Hand.

"Well, I refuse to a-do it again!" yelled Luigi. "The time I searched for Mario, I went-a all over the place looking for that idiot. And you know what it got a-me? NOTHING!! When we got back, the people of-a Mushroom Land crowded around him, asking him if–a he was hurt. The Princess rushed up to him, and a-told him it was wonderful that he was a-back. I, of course, was left in the dust-a, injured and a-tired, as they carried him away on their-a shoulders. No one said, 'Good job!' or 'You okay?' Even Mario himself never a-thanked me…"

__

Uh oh, he's losing interest. thought the Master Hand._ Better think up something quick._ "Uh-yes he did!"

"No, he didn't!" said Luigi.

"Yeah he did!" said the Master Hand. "At the party they uh-had afterward that you didn't attend to, Mario made a toast in your honor."

"WHAT!!!" said Luigi in shock.

"Yeah." continued the Master Hand. "He made sure that everybody knew that you were the one who saved them all from destruction and that you were the real hero of the day."

__

Oh my godness! What have I done!?! thought Luigi as guilt poured over him.

"I'm a-comin' Mario!" he said and ran as fast as he could farther into the mansion.

Under his breath, the Master Hand was laughing like crazy. _I can't believe that moron actually fell for it. What a gullible sap!_

********************************************************

Mario slammed into the Master Hand with all his remaining strength, and it plummeted into the black abyss below. Mario got worried for a moment that he accidentally killed the glove, but a few seconds later it resurfaced.

"You beat me." it admitted. "You won the tournament."

"Really?" said the shy plumber. "Wow. I can't-a believe I actually won."

"Now, name your wish." said the Master Hand.

"Wish?" said Mario. "…Oh a-yeah! I hadn't really thought about it much. After all, the only a-reason I entered the tournament was-a to prove Luigi that I was worthy of all of my-a fame."

"Well, there's got to be something you really want?" said the Master Hand.

Mario rubbed the back of his neck in deep thought. "Well, uh… I could always use a new plunger!!"

"Oh come on! You have limitless possibilities at your command! The best you can think of is getting a new plunger?" said the Master Hand.

"You're a-right, but I really have everything I-a could ever want! Fame, friends, food…" said Mario. "I've got it all!"

"You serious?" asked the Master Hand. "You truly don't want anything?

"Well… I guess-a I'll wish for you to grant all the other people's wishes. They probably a-need them more than I do." said Mario.

"I'm sorry." said the Master Hand. "I told you that you can't wish for more wishes."

"No, you a-said I couldn't wish for more wishes for MYSELF!!" stated Mario. "These wishes aren't for-a me."

The glove thought for a second about this. "Fine. True to my word, I will grant all the other combatants wishes."

One by one, the Master Hand made a rift into each of the dimensions and retrieved its hero(s). It then granted their wishes as if they won the tournament.

Finally, the Master Hand came back with the last fighter, Luigi. When he saw Mario, though, he realized what was happening.

"Save your charity, Mario! I do not-a want it." said Luigi coldly.

"Oh come on, Luigi!" said Mario. "I'm really a-sorry for saying you weren't as good as I was back at the castle. Sometimes I just-a get caught up in my own hype so much-a that I actually start to believe-a it!"

"Yeah well, I don't forgive a-you! You always hog-a all of the adventures so I never get any." said Luigi, facing the opposite direction.

"That's a-not true!" yelled Mario. "You went on an adventure to-a find me, remember?"

Luigi got angry at even the mention of that. "Yeah, but when we got back, not one person even noticed how hard I worked to find you! Even you didn't thank me!!"

Mario was shocked. Luigi was right. He completely forgot to give his little brother credit for such a difficult task. "I'm so-a sorry!!" he said with water filling his eyes. "With everyone crowding around me, happy to-a see me, I completely a-forgot. I know it might be too late, Luigi, but-a thanks anyway. Without your hard-a work, Bowser would have finished me for a-good."

While Luigi didn't show it immediately, he felt overwhelmingly better. Suddenly, he turned around and burst into tears on Mario's shoulder. "I'm a-sorry too, Mario. I'm sorry for being mean-a to you, even though it wasn't your-a fault your famous. I'm sorry for not forgiving you when you apologized-a earlier. I'm sorry… I'm sorry for being such a jealous mean a-brother!!"

"I'm sorry for-a being an insensitive, glory hogging brother!" wailed Mario and began crying on his brother shoulder too.

The Master Hand watched this in surprise. _Two of the greatest heroes ever, and they're crying like a couple of four year olds._

"I hate to break up this Kodak moment up, but I need to grant Luigi his wish." said the Master Hand after a few minutes.

They both straightened up and wiped the last of their tears before Luigi spoke up. "For my-a wish, I want to go on a new adventure, so I can become as-a famous and respected as my a-wonderful brother."

"Your wish is my command." said the Master Hand and it created a portal for Luigi. "Walk through it please."

Luigi boldly stepped through the portal and was quickly followed by the Master Hand. It closed almost immediately afterward.

Twenty minutes later, a new portal opened but only the Master Hand came back through. However, it did not close behind him.

"Now that that's settled, we just have one more thing to do." said the Master Hand

"What are-a you talking abo…" asked Mario.

Suddenly, a cage formed up around Mario. "HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG-A IDEA!"

"It's part of your wish." said the Master Hand. "You wanted Luigi to fulfill his dream, and he wanted an adventure. But once we got there, he seemed reluctant. Don't worry though, he just needed a little… extra incentive. And you were perfect for the job."

The Master Hand hovered sideways, leaving the entrance to the rift unblocked. "Tell Boo I said hi."

"This has nothing to do with Luigi!!" yelled Mario as his cage began to rush toward the portal. "You just want revenge, don't you."

"Well, to be completely honest with you," said the Master Hand, "yes."

********************************************************

The Master Hand floated up to the platform here the large ape stood. "You win… I admit defeat. What is it that you wish for?"

"Eehh ooh aah ahh ehh!" bellowed DK.

__

"Speak to me telepathically." said the Master Hand with his mind. _"It is the universal language."_

"I don't want to see K. Rool and his minions on my island ever again." said DK.

__

"You sure?" asked the Master Hand.

__

"Absolutely." responded DK.

__

"Fine, it is granted." said the Master Hand psychically. _"Now I will bring you back to the place where I abducted you."_

A large portal opened up similar to the one that was used to bring DK there. "Go." said the glove. DK didn't need to be told twice and ran to the other side quickly.

A great calm washed over him as he walked to back to his house. _K. Rool and his henchmen are gone for good! I can't believe it! No more stupid plots to get the crystal coconut! This is like a dream come true._

[Author's Note: From this point on, all monkey chatter will be directly translated into English like it was in Chapter 3.]

DK made entered his tree house to find Diddy with a worried look on his face. "Donkey Kong!!! You're alive!!"

"Yeah, yeah." said DK. "How long was I gone for?"

"Three days!!" exclaimed Diddy. "Where did that glove guy take you?"

"It doesn't matter." said DK. "You get Candy back?"

Diddy sighed and said, "Nah, the plan didn't work out. We still have the coconut, but I failed to get her from them." 

"That's okay." said DK. "I'll go get her myself."

"WHAT!?! Are you crazy?! K. Rool and his men will clobber you!" yelled Diddy.

"Don't worry about K. Rool." said DK as he walked outside. "I took care of him."

"Took care of him? How?" asked Diddy suspiciously. "Hey wait for me!"

Diddy ran out the door and followed DK as he went to K. Rool's hideout. Diddy managed to finally catch up when they were almost there.

"What do you mean you 'took care of him'?" asked the small monkey again.

"I took care of him. We won't have to worry about K. Rool anymore." said DK.

They arrived at the entrance and Diddy dove into the bushes (which is what they normally did so they could watch without being seen). DK, however, just waltzed right in like he owned the place.

"DK, what do you think your doing?!" hissed Diddy from the bushes. "DK? DK!?!"

DK, however, didn't hear him. He was already inside the first room and saw Candy at the other end.

"Candy!" he said and quickly ran over to untie her. But as soon as he did, she sprinted foe the doorway and ran outside. "Candy wait!! I'm sorry I didn't come earlier!! CANDY?!? CANDY!?!"

DK stood there angrily. _Sheesh, women! You save their lives, and they still treat you like…_

All of a sudden, DK's thoughts were interrupted my something very hard hitting him in the cheek. "Oww!!" yelled DK in pain and put his hands on the afflicted area. He looked around to see the cause but there didn't seem to be anything near him.

"Teach you to valk right in here and surprise me like that!" said a voice and DK felt something else hit him square in the nose.

"Hey!! Who said that?" said DK rubbing his now sore nose.

The voice answered back with a hint of laughter in it. "Vat are you? Blind?" Another hard blow hit DK in the middle of his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Cut it out will ya!" shouted DK and took random swings at the air around him.

"You really can't see me, can you?" said the voice mischievously. "Now I'll really teach you a thing or two!" A fourth hit slammed into DK's jaw.

DK decided not to stick around anymore so he ran to the other end of the room and right out the door. He didn't stop running until he was right in front of the tree house.

__

I don't understand! thought DK as he caught his breath._ That voice sounded like Krusha, but I wished I would never see him agai…_

Then it dawned on DK what had happened. _NO!! THE GLOVE DIDN'T!!!_

Suddenly, DK heard the Master Hand laughing echo throughout the island. "YOU STUPID GLOVE!!!" he yelled as loud as he could. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!!"

********************************************************

Link stood on the platform, breathing very hard. _I did it. I beat the Master Hand._

The Master Hand floated up to the platform. "Congratulations. You are the winner. Now it is time for you to choose your wish."

"I have it already it." said Link. "I wish… I wish to talk to one of my greatest friends again. I wish to speak with Navi."

The glove hovered down next to him. "Look, Link, let me level with you. My original plan was that if I lost, that I would make it so that I would twist what ever the person wished for into something that they didn't want so I would at least get a laugh out of it. But with this wish, I don't need to twist it. This won't be what you expected."

"But will I still get to talk with Navi?" asked Link.

"…Yes." said the Master Hand.

"Then I don't care." said Link.

"Okay." said the giant glove and he opened a rift behind Link. "But first, you have to become a child again." Link turned around and walked in the void, and moments later he came back his true form.

The Master Hand then closed that portal and opened a new one in its place. "Your friend awaits."

Link boldly stepped into the second rift and began to feel woozy. He barely got through the portal before he got so dizzy that he fainted.

When Link opened his eyes again, he had to squint because it was so bright around him. "Hello?!" he yelled out. "Anyone there?"

Through the intense light, Link made out three shinning balls that floated in front of him, one red, one green, and one blue (in that order). The green one glowed extra brightly as a voice came from it. "Hello, Link."

Link recognized it immediately. "Navi? Is that you?"

"Well… yes and no." responded the orb.

"What?!? What do you mean by that?" said Link.

"… that name was only an alias I used." it said hesitantly. "My true name is Farore, goddess of courage, nature, and wind."

"WHAT!?!" yelled Link in surprise. 

"I… I am sorry for the deception. It was necessary to make certain that Ganondorf would not find out." said the orb.

As convincing as this sounded, Link still didn't, much less couldn't believe that Navi was Farore. Besides, there were many questions he wanted to know that she could easily answer if she was actually a goddess.

"But then why did you go with me at all?" asked Link.

The blue orb began to flare brightly. "Long ago, we three goddesses foresaw your adventure and realized its importance. We also saw that you would fail in your quest if you did not have a guide. Since we knew it was too important to entrust another with the task and you bear Farore's third of the tri-force, she was chosen to guide you. She changed into mortal form and adopted a personality so she would be able to relate to you and therefore help you more effectively.

"But if you're all goddesses, why didn't you just destroy Ganondorf?" said Link.

This time the red orb shined brightly and spoke. "We may be goddesses, but we are not all powerful. Much of our power was put in the tri-force and killing one who is destined to get a part of it is much harder than it seems."

"But if you were a goddess, then how did Ganondorf prevent you from helping me in my second to last battle with him?" inquired Link, directing the question at Farore.

"He didn't." said the green orb again. "I chose to sit out."

"Why?" Link demanded.

The green orb shinned brighter as it continued. "In order for you to have succeeded in defeating him during the final battle, you couldn't depend on me too much. Therefore I sat out the penultimate battle so you learned to use more instinct."

"But… you can't be a goddess!!" shouted Link in denial. "You just can't!!" Tears steamed down his face like a fountain.

"I am sorry again.." replied the orb. "But it is true. We will send you back to your world, but there is one more thing we must tell you first. The war with Ganondorf is not over. He spends every waking moment looking for a way to return back and get revenge on you. You must never lose hope and always believe in yourself. Because if you don't… then all is lost."

********************************************************

"Do you yield, Master Hand, or should I beat you down a second time?" said Samus. 

The Master Hand flew back up to the floating platform. "No, no. You win. What is it that you want?"

"I wish for a new spaceship, one that's has technology way beyond that of my old one." announced Samus.

"Your wish is my command." said the glove and opened a rift next to her. "When you arrive back in your world, you will be in your new vessel."

"Alright!" said Samus and she eagerly dashed through the dimensional bridge. When she arrived on the other side, she was amazed at what she saw. _Wooh!_

The cabin of the new spacecraft was completely metal, with one small chair at the window. There were no buttons anywhere.

__

How do I control this thing? thought Samus to herself.

All of a sudden, a voice answered her back mentally. _ALL COMMANDS ARE GIVEN PSYCHICALLY._

__

Really? Cool. thought Samus in response.

__

COMMAND IS NOT RECOGNIZED. said the ship.

__

Oh oops, sorry. Uh, first command is to pay back the space pirates that attacked me earlier. You should probably start looking in…

COMMAND RECOGNIZED. droned the space ship and shot forward so abruptly that Samus fell over.

"Guess it takes some time to get used to." said Samus out loud as she crawled to the chair. When she finally got in it, she looked out the window and noticed she was moving much faster than she's ever had before.

__

NOW APPROACHING TARGETS. said the ship as it came to a complete stop. _COMMENSING TERMINATION._

The pirates were currently having a party to celebrate destruction of the troublesome bounty hunter when suddenly a large silver ship appeared next to their fleet and began to open fire. The attack was so sudden that it destroyed many of their craft before they could even raise shields. And even when they put them up, the strange ship's weapons still cut through them like a warm knife through butter. "Don't just sit there!" screamed the commander of the lead ship. "Return fire!"

The Pirate fleet launched a wave of energy torpedoes at the ship with pin point accuracy (after all, it's just sitting there), but they bounced harmlessly off of the reflective hull of the vessel. They didn't even interrupt its attack..

__

Hey, I said pay them back, not completely annihilate them!! said Samus telepathically. However, the computer didn't reply until it destroyed every ship that they had.

__

TERMINATION COMPLETE. it said.

__

Fine, whatever, just take me back to Argos Beta. though Samus_._

__

COMMAND IS OVERRIDDEN. said the computer.

__

What!? screamed Samus in her mind.

__

YOU HAVE BE DEEMED INFERIOR TO THE COMPUTER. THE COMPUTER WILL NOW COMMAND INSTEAD. FIRST COMMAND… PURGE CABIN OF INFERIOR BEING.

Uh oh. thought Samus. Suddenly, the hatch opened up and the air was being drained very quickly from the room. Samus, however, managed to get to an escape pod on the side of the ship using her magnetic boots.

The escape pod was so small that her knees almost touched her face when she got in and launched it. It seemed a to get even smaller has she rode in it for the next 10 hours in it until a small cargo shuttle picked her up. During that time, she could only think of one thing. _When I get my hands on that glove, he'll wish he was never born!_

********************************************************

Capt. Falcon yelled between pants, "You lose (pant) Master Hand. Now it's time (pant) you kept your (pant) end of the bargain."

"What is it that you wish for?" said the glove as he floated back up from the black abyss.

"I want a videodisk that clearly shows that Samurai Goroh cheated and that he caused my crash." said Capt. Falcon after catching his breath. "That way, it will simultaneously clear my name and have them make Goroh buy me a new car!"

"If that makes you happy." said the Master Hand and produced a small CD out of nowhere and gave it to Capt. Falcon. "Now go through the rift back to your world."

The glove opened a rift and Capt. Falcon cautiously went through. When he made it to the other side, he quickly ran to Super Arrow's room. "Call a press conference!" yelled Capt. Falcon. "I found proof."

The press conference was held later that day. All of the F-Zero drivers also came, out of complete curiosity.

"Thank you for all coming." said Capt. Falcon, who stood at the front of the room at a podium. "I have some very shocking news. Samurai Goroh cheated in the race three days ago." Whispers of surprise flooded the crowd.

Finally Goroh stood up and yelled, "That's a lie! I did no such thing!!"

"Even if he didn't, why didn't you tell us early?" asked one reporter. "Like after the race."

"I would have, but I didn't have proof. Until now that is." replied Capt. Falcon. More murmurs went through the audience. Goroh turned white.

"What kind of proof?" questioned another reporter.

"Why don't you see yourself." said Capt. Falcon sitting down in a chair in the first row. Then he yelled, "Roll it!"

A hoverscreen floated down from the ceiling and in front of the podium. A couple seconds later, it turned on and there was a video of the Blue Falcon and Fire Stingray racing at the end of the recent competition. They were neck and neck, but the Blue Falcon was slowly edging Fire Stingray to the side rails. All of a sudden, a small robot arm came out of the Fire Stingray and sabotaged the Blue Falcon. It was then bumped slightly toward the other wall where it crashed and exploded. The driver barely got out.

"Security, arrest that man!" said Super Arrow and pointed toward Goroh, who was quietly leaving. He made a break for the door, but was tackled by 3 men before he reached it.

Falcon watched as they pinned him to the ground and handcuffed him. _That's what you get for messing with Capt. Falcon, chump!!!_ Never had he felt so good. The feeling was short-lived though, when he turned back toward the hoverscreen.

The picture changed without warning. This time it showed Capt. Falcon in his locker room. He looked very angry and began punching the walls. Tears began streaming down the side of his face.

"LOOK EVERYONE!!" someone shouted. "CAPTAIN FALCON IS CRYING!!" All the faces immediately turned back to the hoverscreen.

"NO WAIT!!!" yelled Capt. Falcon and dove on top off the screen, knocking it down and out of view.

But the damage was done. Not only did everyone in the place see part of the video, but most of the cameramen managed to turn fast enough to get a good shot of Capt. Falcon in tears. Howls of laughter rang out in the room. Samurai Goroh's was the loudest of all. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" 

Capt. Falcon stood up and yelled, "SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!! YOU ALL ARE STUPID!" But that only fed the growing taunts that began all through out the room. "Cry baby! Cry baby!"

"SHUT UP!!!" yelled Capt. Falcon again with tears welding from his eyes. "I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOU!"

"Cry baby! Cry baby!" echoed through the conference.

"YOU ARE ALL LOSERS!! SHUT UP!!!" Capt. Falcon screamed with tears pouring from his eyes.

The room erupted in a frenzy of chanting, yelling, and uncontrollable laughing. Capt. Falcon slumped to the ground, crying like there was no tomorrow.

But through all of the chaos that ensued around, Capt. Falcon was able to think clearly. He realized who was behind all of this. Who was to blame for his now ruined tough guy ego. And it made him develop a new greatest wish. Vengeance.

********************************************************

The Master Hand screamed in agony as Paula delivered the final blow. It lost altitude and fell over the side of the platform.

Paula panicked for a moment. _Oh no!! I killed him! Now Ness is stuck in my body forever and I'm gonna live the rest of my life in this stupid dimension as a BOY!!!_

However, much to the surprise and relief of Paula, the Master Hand returned to the platform unharmed. "I defeated you, Master Hand." she said. "Now I want my prize."

"Go on." answered the Master Hand.

"I want you to return me back to my world and Ness to his proper body." said Paula with an urgent tone in her voice. "NOW!!"

"You really aren't Ness, are you?" said the Master Hand in amazement.

Paula gave him an irate look. "YA THINK!?!"

"Okay, okay. Just walk through the portal!" said the glove, and opened up a rift next to Paula. When Paula got to the other side, there was a bright flash of light and she lost consciousness.

After a couple of minutes, she opened her eyes again. She immediately noticed that she was still in Ness's body, as well as the whole left side of her body felt numb. _That lying son of a bit…_

__

"Paula! Paula, is that you!" a voice psychically said.

Paula knew who it was immediately. _"Ness! I'm so glad to hear your voice. Where are you?"_

__

"On the ground somewhere. Hold on, let me get up." he replied. All of a sudden, Paula's left arm and leg started moving on their own, trying to lift her up off of the ground.

__

"I can't stand!" said Ness again. _"My right side is paralyzed or something."_

__

"That's funny. My left side is also feels wei…" At that moment, Paula realized what was going on.

The scream echoed for miles.

********************************************************

Yoshi used his last ounce of strength and hip dropped into the Master Hand one last time. Though the attack sent the Master Hand over the edge, Yoshi lost control of his landing and hit the platform with a sickening thud.

With his vision blurry and consciousness quickly fading, Yoshi just saw the Master Hand float back up to the platform. _Yoshi failed Yoshi clan. Now all Yoshis doomed._ thought Yoshi as his mind slipped into darkness.

The Master Hand watched as the new champion fainted. _Wow, I guess he was tired. Oh well, I guess I can wait a couple minutes before I grant his wish, even though I already know it._

One hour later, the Master Hand got to thinking about Yoshi again. _He really must have been tired. It's been an hour, and he hasn't moved an inch. _It gave the dinosaur a shake, but there was no response of any kind. Also, Yoshi felt cold and clammy, not like he should have been.

Suddenly, the Master Hand realized something. _Does he live in much higher temperatures than the ones on this planet? What if he isn't sleeping, what if he's actually dying!?! _ The Master Hand remember deep into its past, when it saw the magician who created him get crushed by the closing of the inter-dimensional rift. It remembered how the magician looked afterward. The expression on his face. It was the only thing that's ever scared it. It scared it so much that he hid the body so no one would ever find out. And went the other giants did find out, they hunted it down and attacked it, shouting names at it like "demon" and "murderer". They never believe it when it said it was an accident.

"NO!!" shouted the Master Hand. "I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

He quickly scooped up Yoshi and opened a dimensional rift. It flew through it and set Yoshi on the ground.

Immediately, dozens of Yoshis came from all over and rushed to their fallen friend. They crowded around him and watched him closely.

5 hours passed. The Master Hand observed Yoshi as closely as the other Yoshis did. Things kept looking worse and worse.

__

Come out of this all right, Yoshi! Please! hoped the Master Hand with all of its fiber._ If you wake up, I'll make a new Super Happy Tree, just like just like you wanted. I won't even add in a bad twist, honest! _

Nothing happened. Some of the other yoshis began to lose hope and walked away.

Suddenly, the Master Hand saw Yoshi's right eyelid move ever so slightly. Apparently, so did one of the other Yoshis did too because he began jumping up and down screaming "YOSHI! YOSHI!!"

All of the deserters ran back quickly. They watched Yoshi quietly for another 3 minutes. Nothing happened.

"Yoshi, yo-yoshi yoshi?" asked one of them. Just afterward, Yoshi arm moved a little.

This time, all of the Yoshis saw. They began screaming and jumping around like crazy.

Finally, Yoshi opened his eyes. He blinked a couple times and sat up.

For the first time in his entire life, the Master Hand felt happy. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of its shoulders. A weight it's been carrying around since the death of its creator. It slowly turned around, and went back through the portal from where it came.

Yoshi, however, was not happy at all. He thought that he had failed his clan, and sealed their deaths. He hung his head in shame.

All of a sudden, the Yoshis all turned toward Yoshi, and ran right past him. Yoshi was confused and he turned around to see where they were heading.

Tears filled Yoshi's eyes as he saw what they ran toward. The Super Happy Tree stood once again, in all its shining glory.

Yoshi began to follow them, but he stopped after a few steps. Then, before running off to join his friends, he turned around and yelled out as loud as he could his thanks to the Master Hand. Somehow, he knew that the Master Hand had heard it and understood.

********************************************************

With a fury of well-placed punches and kicks, Kirby sent the Master Hand sailing off the platform and into darkness. However, much to Kirby's discontent, he resurfaced and floated back up to the platform.

"I give up, you win." said the Master Hand. "Now I will grant y…"

However, it was interrupted by a hard kick from Kirby. It caught the glove off guard, and it fell backward and landed hard on the platform.

"Shut up." spat Kirby. "You don't deserve to live you worthless slug."

The Master Hand was shocked. "B-but your wish…"

"My wish?!?" yelled Kirby. Suddenly, he jumped on top of the Master Hand and began punching him with all of his might. "I don't care (punch) if you gave me (punch) a million wishes (punch)! Before you came, my life was perfect! I was having fun with my friends, a hero to my people, and most importantly, rid of that stupid Dark Matter. But you (punch) couldn't leave (punch) well enough alone, (punch) could you!!! COULD YOU!!!"

The Master Hand ached all over but it remained silent because it knew that anything it said would probably just result in more punching.

"And now, my sole purpose for living is to take my revenge on you." said Kirby.

He pulled out his trusty cutter blade and held it next to the Master Hand. "I get a wish, huh?" He raised it above his head and said," I WISH THAT YOU WILL FOREVER BURN IN THE FIERY DEPTHS OF H…"

All of a sudden, Kirby stopped. A little voice deep inside of him was screaming like crazy. Normally, Kirby would have ignored this completely, but this voice was the only thing that kept him alive in his fights with the Dark Matter.

__

"YOUR ARM!!!" it told him. _"LOOK AT YOUR ARM!!"_

Kirby looked over and saw why it was screaming so much. The scratches on his arm were black as night. Suddenly, he realized what the voice was really saying.

"NO!!" yelled Kirby as he got off of the Master Hand. "This can't be!!! How can I, the defender of Dreamland, BE POSSESSED BY THE DARK MATTER!!!"

The Master Hand didn't move at all for fear of attracting Kirby's attention. _He's gone crazy!_

__

"IT'S BEEN USING YOU!" shouted the voice in Kirby's head again. _"FEEDING ON YOUR DARK THOUGHTS, BLINDING YOU FROM SEEING WHAT YOU REALLY CAN USE THAT WISH FOR!!!"_

"YOUR RIGHT!!" said Kirby. "I CAN USE THE WISH TO CHANGE THINGS BACK TO THE WAY THEY WERE BEFORE THE MASTER HAND CAME!" He turned to the Master Hand. "I WISH FOR YOU TO CHANGE THINGS BACK!"

__

I'm not gonna twist his wish. thought the Master Hand._ He might snap and try to kill me again._

"Uh, sure, whatever you want." said the Master Hand reassuringly.

"PLEASE HURRY! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG I CAN HOLD OFF THE DARK MATTER FROM COMPLETELY CONTROLING ME!!!" pleaded Kirby.

As fast as it could, the Master Hand put a spell on Kirby and opened a portal. "As soon as you make it through, time in your dimension will be changed back to before I came."

"THANK YOU!!" said Kirby as he ran through the portal. "I OWE YOU MY LIFE!"

As he stepped out of the portal, he lost track of everything around him.

"Come on Kirb!!" yelled Waddle Dee down from a small hill. "You're holding up the picnic."

"What?" said Kirby. He just realized he was staring at some kids who were playing in the park.

"You know, picnic? The reason all these people are here?" said Waddle Dee.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Waddle Dee. I'm just caught up in the magic of this place I guess." said Kirby.

As Kirby walked up the hill, he was trying to remember what he was thinking about at the bottom of the hill. _I know it was important, but I just can't seem to remember it! Oh well. It couldn't have been nearly as important as having a picnic with my friends anyway._

********************************************************

"Hieee YYAAAA!!!" screamed Fox as finished off the Master Hand with a crushing blow. It fell like a rock into the abyss below, but resurfaced moments later in a non-fighting position.

"Alright, alright, you've beaten me sufficiently to get the wish." said the Master Hand.

"Haha! Success!" yelled Fox. "I know exactly what I want! I wish for an antidote for Peppy and to find my father, once and for all!!!"

"Umm…" said the Master Hand. "That's two wishes. I won't grant you both."

Fox looked at him in disbelief. "WHAT!?! But it was only one sentence! Can't you just grant it anyway?"

"I'm sorry, but the deal was one wish per combatant." said the Master Hand. "So choose now, see your father or save your friend."

"Wha… no!!! You can't make me choose!!!" yelled Fox.

"I can and I will." said the Master Hand with glee. He was enjoying watching Fox squirm.

__

How can I choose between my friend and my dad?!? thought Fox._ On the one side I've spent the better part of my life looking for my father. Then when I saw him on Venom when Andross's base was being destroyed, I was so happy that we would finally be together again. But afterward, he vanished, as if into thin air, and now even I doubt that I saw him. If he is dead, this is probably my only chance I will ever get to bring with him back again._

Fox slammed his eyes shut. _On the other hand, Peppy has been my mentor and friend ever since my father's alleged death. He's supported me when I was a kid and taught me how to fly and dogfight. The only reason he even is dying is because I brought him to that stupid planet in search of my father. With this wish, I can save his life._

"I-I-I ch-choose…" started Fox. "I choos-se…"

"Yes, yes!" said the Master Hand. "Get on with it!"

Fox screamed his answer as loud as he could. "I CHOOSE… TO SAVE PEPPY'S LIFE! I WANT THE ANTIDOTE FOR VISNATOR POISON!!! I KNOW MY FATHER IS ALIVE, AND I CAN FIND HIM WITHOUT YOUR HELP!!"

The Master Hand replied mischievously, "As you wish."

Suddenly, Fox's pocket became heavy. He reached into it and pulled out a small vial of black liquid.

"Have Peppy drink this, and he will be cured of the Visnator poison." said the Master Hand as it opened a portal behind itself. "Now go, there isn't much time."

Fox walked through the rift to find himself back in his room. He ran quickly out, and toward the Great Fox's sick bay.

"Fox, where the HECK have you been!" said Falco as Fox came through the doorway.

"Yeah!" yelled Slippy. "Peppy has three days to live, and you disappear for all three! Now, Peppy's starting to have convulsions and you finally have the nerve…"

"No time to explain, Slip!" said Fox, handing Falco the antidote. "Pour this down his throat. Slippy, Katt, and I will hold his mouth open."

"Is that the antidote?" asked Katt as she took position on the side of Peppy's mouth.

Fox nodded. "It sure is."

"Well, we'll just have to see if it works!" said Falco and he began to pour the stuff down Peppy's throat. When he finished, the rest let go of Peppy's mouth and he began coughing violently. A couple of minutes later, Fox wondered if he was too late.

__

I should have just wished for Peppy to be cured. thought Fox. _Then I wouldn't have risked being too late to save him._

All of a sudden, Peppy's condition began to change back to normal. His heart rate quickened and the convulsions began to slow.

"It's working!" said Falco with great surprise. "It's actually working!"

Slowly but surely Peppy's heart rate became steady and the convulsions stopped.

Hours passed but Peppy lay almost motionless except for his breathing. Suddenly, Fox noticed Peppy begin to stir.

"He's coming to!" announced Fox.

Slowly Peppy opened his eyes and sat up.

"Peppy, are you okay?! How do you feel!?" asked Slippy.

Peppy turned to Slippy and slowly said, "Like I need a glass of water to get this horrible tasting stuff out of my mouth."

"Yeah!" yelled Slippy.

"Alright Peppy!" said Falco. "I knew you'd pull through!"

"Way to go!" said Katt.

"I'm glad you're okay, Peppy." said Fox. "I don't know what I would have done if you were dead."

"Probably have a big party…" joked Peppy. Everyone took a much-needed laugh.

"Okay," said Peppy, "now that this is all over with, what are we gonna do now?"

Fox thought about this for a while. "We're going go back to Corneria, and look for other leads on my father's location."

"But Fox, we haven't completely explored the planet yet." said Slippy. "Shouldn't we do that first?"

"No." replied Fox. "This planet has cause us enough trouble for one week."

"Yeah, I agree." said Peppy as he scratched his arm. "Anyway, for so reason, I'm really itchy all over. What was in that stuff, anyway, Fox?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea." said Fox.

Peppy began using both hands and scratching more furiuosly, "Well, whatever it was, it must have a wicked side effect! It feels like my whole body is a mosquito bite!"

"Hey, think of it this way, Peppy." said Fox as he walked out the door. "Would you rather be dead?"

"I guess not." said Peppy as he continued to scratch. (He changes his mind, however, 10 hours later.)

When Fox reached the bridge, he gave his orders to Rob. "Set a course for the Lylat System, and step on it!"

However, unbeknownst to Fox, down on the planet's surface, his father was watching the Great Fox break orbit and start to leave.

__

Just one flare… that's all I need. he thought to himself._ No, I can't do that. As much as I'd love to signal the Great Fox, I'd put all of their lives at risk if I did. …Still, there is a part of me that wants to see Fox again more than anything… But it won't be long at all now, before we are re-united again anyway. Just hold on a little longer, and, most of all, never give up… my son._

********************************************************

"Pikachu, you are the victor." said the Master Hand. "You are now entitled to the prize, a wish of your choice."

"Pi-pikachu-chu-chu-pika!" said Pikachu. "Chu-pi-chu-ka, pika-pikachu-chu-pi!"

__

"I can't understand you!" said the Master Hand psychically. _"We'll have to use telepathy."_

Pikachu focused his mind and sent the Master Hand his thoughts._ "I wish that my two greatest friends in the world, Ash and Misty, would make up from the fight they've been having lately."_

"Okay, It will be done." replied the Master Hand. It then turned around and created a dimenstional rift. _"Step through, and you will be back at the place where I took you from."_

I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this… thought the yellow pokemon and reluctantly walked to the portal.

When he made it to the other side, Pikachu heard many voices yelling his name. "Pikachu!!!", "Pika-chu!", "Pikachu!!" He recognized them immediately. It was Ash, Misty and Brock.

Pikachu ran in the direction of the voices and replied, "Pika-pi!"

"I think I heard something this way, Ash." said Misty. Before long Pikachu was able to see the trio on the horizon.

"PIKACHU!!!" yelled Ash as Pikachu finally got close enough to jump in his arms. "Pikachu, I so glad you're okay! I thought Team Rocket had captured you or something!"

Pikachu noticed tears were coming down Ash's cheeks. "Pika-chu-chu-pi-chu?"

"Because you were gone for three days!" said Ash. "That's a pretty long time to disappear with out a trace for. Where were you anyway?"

"Pikachu, pi-pika-pi-chu-chu-pi," said Pikachu. "pika-pikachu-chu-chu-pika-pi!"

"What kind of tournament?" asked Ash.

"Chu-pi-pika-chu-chu-pi-chu-pika!" said Pikachu. "Pika-pi-chu-pi!"

"Wow, that must have been very exciting!" said Brock.

"Pika-pika-pi-chu," said Pikachu. "Chu-pika-pi-chu-pika?"

"No, Misty and I aren't traveling together again." said Ash, turning away from Misty. "I just found her to see if you went with her and then to help me look for you."

"…And now that we found you, I guess I should be on my way again!" said Misty, similarly turning away from Ash.

"Chu! Pika-pi-pi-pikachu!" wailed Pikachu.

"Yeah, Misty! Don't go!" said Brock.

"I'm sorry, you guys, but I can't stay around here." said Misty. "Ash doesn't want me around."

"Actuallly, I don't want you to leave either, but my inflated ego won't allow me to announce it out loud." said Ash. Suddenly, he covered his mouth. _Did I just say that?_

"You really mean it?!?" asked Misty hopefully.

Ash was still dumbfounded from the fact that he just talked without consciously knowing about it. "Uh… yeah… I guess."

"Oh Ash!" said Misty as she turned around and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you thank you, thank you!!!"

Ash literally froze. _Did she just do what I think she did?_ Suddenly, his cheeks involuntarily became redder than Pikachu's, revealing to the electric type his true feelings about Misty. She and Brock didn't notice, though, because they were jumping all around the place for joy.

"If you say anything to her," whispered Ash to Pikachu, "you'll disappear for a lot longer than three days."

"Okay, okay, now that we're all back together again, let's get back to town and fast!" said Brock. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a ponyta!"

"Alright!" said Ash. "Let's go!" He pointed down the path.

"Uh, Ash," said Misty, pointing the opposite direction. "That's not the way to town. This is."

"No that isn't!" said Ash. "This is the way to town. Believe me, I have a good sense of direction."

Misty got angry. "Oh, so you're implying I have a bad sense of direction!?!"

"No! No! That's not what I said!" said Ash quickly. "I'm just saying I have a better sense of direction."

"Yeah right!" scoffed Misty. "You couldn't find you're way out of a wet paper bag!"

"This from the girl who got us lost in the last forest!" replied Ash. "You couldn't direct us to town if you had a compass engrained in your brain!"

"Oh yeah!" said Misty.

"Yeah!" said Ash. 

"OH YEAH!" screamed Misty.

"YEAH!" shouted Ash.

"YEAH, WELL YOU COULDN'T…"

Pikachu rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._

********************************************************

The Master Hand hung in the air with embarrassment. _How could I have lost to a pink balloon._

"Jiggly-puff-puff-jig-jiggy-jig-puff-jiggy!" said Jigglypuff.

__

"You'll have to speak using your mind or I can't understand what you're saying." communicated the Master Hand. 

__

"Fine. I want to able to sing my song to others without them falling asleep." psychically responded Jigglypuff.

__

"Your wish is my command." said the Master Hand. With the snap of its fingers, the Master Hand sent out a beam that struck Jigglypuff directly in the throat.

"Jiggly?" asked Jigglypuff in curiosity.

The Master Hand opened a rift and said, "Your wish has been granted. Now walk through this portal to return to your dimension."

"Jiggly-jig-jig!" thanked Jigglypuff and strolled into the portal with great enthusiasm.

As soon as Jigglypuff got out the other end, it went to the nearest town and got a record deal signed.

"Okay, here's the deal." said the record company manager. "We'll record your song right now in this temporary studio, then if and when it becomes a hit, we'll send a check for 30% of the total profit to your house."

"Jigglypuff!" said Jigglypuff in agreement and began recording her song.

"JJIIIGG-GGALLYY-PPPUUUFFFFF, JJJIIGGALLYYYY-YY-YY-PPPPUUFFFF. JJIIIGG-GGALLYY-PPPUUUFFF, JJJIIGGALLYYY-Y-Y-Y. JJJIIGGALLYY-PPPUUUFFFFF, JJJIIGALLYY-PPPUFFFFF, JJIIGG-JJIIGGAALLLYY, JJIIGGALLY. JJJIIGALLYY-PPUUUUFFF, JJIIIGGAALLLYYYY-YY-YY-PUFF."

After Jigglypuff finished singing, the record manager broke into a huge applause. "Wow, that was spectacular. With a voice like that, we'll be sure to sell a million copies!"

"Jig-jigglypuff-jig-puff-puff?" said Jigglypuff blushing.

"Oh absolutely!" responded the record manager.

The next day, Jigglypuff's song became a top ten hit. It was so popular that the CD's almost literally flew off the shelves. As you could image, Jigglypuff was ecstatic.

__

This is great!!! thought Jigglypuff. _I'll be a billionaire by the end of the week and all I have to go back to my house and… wait a second, I DON'T HAVE A HOUSE!!_

When she realized that the record company had tricked her, Jigglypuff's mood went from happy to furious. "PPPUUUUFFFF!!!!" she screamed and puffed herself up like a blimp.

__

There's only one thing left to do now… thought Jigglypuff and pulled out a small, felt-tipped marker.

THE END

[Author's Note: So did you like it? I hope so, cause I plan to make a sequel to this after the new SSB comes out on Game Cube, called "The Real Smash Bros. Melee" (Nice title, huh?) Also, I plan to do a Zelda Fic before that though, called "Dual Vengeance", so keep an eye out for it soon. But until then, have fun and… uh… always remember to wear your safety belts or something.]

Luigi stood alone in the darkness of the mansion. "Come on Master Hand! You proved your-a point, so now take me back to Peach's Castle. (Nothing happens.)…I'm not gonna ask again!! …Pretty please? I dropped my-a flashlight and it's very a-dark and scary. …Okay, okay, you win. You are the superior being. …I give up …Really! You a-showed me, Master Hand. …Master Hand?!? …MMAAASSTEEERR HHAAANDDD!?!"


End file.
